Enquanto A Chuva Caía
by Lab Girl
Summary: Uma noite de álcool, chuva e solidão acompanhada…
1. Álcool e Tormenta

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores. Por favor, leve em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulos: **11**  
Status: **Completa

**Linha do tempo: **Esta história se situa na 5ª temporada da série, alguns meses após os acontecimentos do episódio 100

**Sumário: **Uma noite de álcool, chuva e solidão acompanhada…

* * *

_Não sei se sou eu ou você_  
_Mas posso ver que o céu está mudando..._

* * *

**Álcool e Tormenta**

Seeley Booth não estava bêbado. Seis copos de whisky não contavam como um verdadeiro porre. Ou contavam?

De qualquer modo, ele sabia bem que ainda não havia atingido realmente seu limite. Ou do contrário ainda não estaria se lembrando de todas as coisas que queria tanto esquecer.

Esquecer. Era tudo o queria, e tudo o que não conseguia fazer.

A bebida nunca havia sido um refúgio, nunca costumava se utilizar dela para aliviar a dor ou nublar as asperezas da realidade. Seu único vício na vida tinha sido o jogo. Porque Seeley sabia que sua relação com o álcool não era simples assim.

Seu pai havia lhe ensinado uma valiosa lição, desde muito cedo. Ele havia escolhido o álcool como um estilo de vida. Seeley não.

Talvez aquela noite fosse sua primeira grande tentativa de buscar um pequeno anestésico na bebida. Afinal, sempre havia evitado transformar sua relação com as garrafas em uma de dependência, fosse por que razão fosse.

Havia evitado o álcool na maior parte de sua vida. Quando era adolescente nunca havia bebido. O pai tinha sido o exemplo perfeito de como Seeley sabia que não queria ser. Então, durante sua adolescência, a bebida não havia exercido qualquer apelo. Seu primeiro trago fora logo depois de terminar o colégio. Naquela altura, já tinha maturidade suficiente para reconhecer que beber socialmente não o transformaria num alcoólatra. Mas também tinha senso o bastante para saber que o alcoolismo corria no sangue de sua família, por isso sempre respeitara seus limites.

Seeley Booth podia contar nos dedos de uma mão o número de vezes em que havia realmente tomado um porre na vida. E naquele momento, admitia sua fraqueza – tinha começado a beber porque doía. Ainda estava doendo.

A rejeição de sua parceira, Temperance Brennan, tinha virado seu mundo de pernas para o ar. Desde aquela fatídica noite, em que havia aberto seu coração para ela e ela o havia recusado, sentia como se alguma coisa no universo tivesse mudado ligeiramente de lugar.

Era possível? Seria possível que estivesse se sentindo afundar tanto por uma rejeição amorosa?

Seeley não era o tipo de homem que tinha problemas para atrair as mulheres. Pelo contrário. Naquele campo não poderia se queixar. E, no fundo, se orgulhava um pouco disso.

Claro, seu histórico amoroso, ao final das contas, não era dos mais bem sucedidos. Afinal, seus relacionamentos haviam todos tendido ao fracasso, não? Pelo menos os que contavam. Rebecca havia rejeitado se casar com ele. Temperance… ou melhor, Bones…

Bones havia sido gentil o suficiente – dentro de sua forma atrapalhada e excessivamente racional de ser – para fazê-lo entender que o problema era ela, e não ele.

Mas não havia adiantado muito. Por mais que reconhecesse que ela ainda tinha problemas para lidar com os próprios sentimentos, Booth sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa por seus fracassos amorosos.

No caso de Rebecca, isso nem contava mais. Hoje conseguia entender claramente que eles não haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Nunca daria certo. E a coisa mais injusta seria insistir apenas por haver uma criança envolvida. Tinha sido melhor. O rumo que as coisas haviam tomado entre eles tinha sido o mais acertado.

Quanto a uma certa antropóloga forense... bem, ele devia ter previsto. Afinal, que futuro poderia haver para dois seres de mundos tão opostos como eram os dois?

A questão era apenas que, apesar de sua parte racional lhe mostrar isso, seu coração lhe dizia todo o contrário. Metades de um inteiro… conexão profunda… ligação emocional… forças complementares... todas aquelas palavras lhe vinham à mente, e insistiam em fazer sua cabeça rodar, muito mais do que o efeito do whisky.

Era sua teimosia a culpada. Sua insistência em acreditar em milagres, em sonhar com o impossível... por isso estava ali, naquele balcão de bar, remexendo uma solitária pedra de gelo com o dedo no fundo de um copo vazio.

As luzes e a música do ambiente eram registradas em alguma parte mais afastada de sua mente, enquanto a mais superficial sentia inveja dos casais se formando nas mesas e na pista de dança.

Aquela era uma conexão que, no último ano, ele parecia incapaz de formar com outra pessoa. Desde que havia admitido seus sentimentos por Brennan.

Dra. Temperance Brennan.

Um muxoxo lhe escapou dos lábios ao ouvir perfeitamente a voz dela ecoando em sua mente, exclamando o título que ela tanto adorava ostentar.

Estava condenado. Era assim que se sentia. Condenado pela maldição da Dra. Temperance Brennan… não podia ficar com ela, e tampouco conseguia se ligar a qualquer outra mulher.

Era patético. Doído.

Naquele momento, Booth achava que era mais doído do que patético.

Nos últimos meses, sua vida havia se convertido em uma nuvem de incerteza e desesperança. Ultimamente tudo parecia menos colorido, as coisas pareciam não tão sólidas quanto eram antes.

Antes daquela noite na escadaria do edifício do FBI.

Os alicerces do seu emocional pareciam ter sido abalados de uma tal forma, que agora sentia-se perdido. E não sabia como fazer as coisas voltarem a ser como antes.

Nunca havia sido do tipo terrivelmente introspectivo, do tipo que era dado a depressões internas. Mas nos últimos tempos, sentia um certo peso abater-se sobre si. Tinha sido agraciado com o tipo de mente capaz de decifrar as pessoas e encontrar respostas. Mas havia uma única pessoa a quem, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia decifrar.

Ela.

A brilhante, independente, cerebral Temperance 'Bones' Brennan.

Ela não era tão simples. Ela era como um livro, daqueles bem grossos, de capa dura e cheio de termos técnicos, definitivamente não escrito para leigos.

E toda sua experiência com o comportamento humano, sua habilidade de analisar e entender o outro pareciam não valer ou simplesmente não se aplicar a ela. Ou estava ficando velho, ou todo o conhecimento que julgava ter sobre as pessoas não se aplicava àquela única e imperfeitamente perfeita mulher.

Ou talvez, quem sabe, só precisasse aprender a usar suas ferramentas de forma diferente quando se tratava dela.

Balançando a cabeça, rindo consigo mesmo, encostou a testa contra a fria e lisa superfície do balcão do bar, desejando que seus pensamentos conseguissem se organizar de comum acordo.

Mas como era possível encontrar a resposta para o que o atormentava? Como se ajudava alguém que simplesmente se recusava a ser ajudado? Como se amava alguém apropriadamente sem conseguir fazer com que esse alguém se abrisse e se permitisse ser amado?

Como se convencia alguém que tinha medo de sofrer a arriscar? Como se ensinava alguém que amar vale a pena sem que esse alguém esteja disposto a amar?

Eram muitas perguntas para poucas respostas.

Booth suspirou, segurando o copo vazio entre as mãos. Como se parava de ser egoísta, carente e patético?

Talvez uma outra dose ajudasse.

Talvez não trouxesse as respostas... mas talvez fizesse as perguntas que giravam em sua cabeça irem embora.

Talvez.

Foi quando se perguntou… afinal, que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

Que diabos acontecia com ela?

Que diabos estava acontecendo com os dois?

Suspirou. Definitivamente estava ficando velho. Seu medo, no fundo, era não encontrar a resposta para uma única pergunta… quando iria encontrar o que estava buscando?

E o que era que estava buscando, afinal?

Amor... puro e simples.

Amor incondicional, amor de verdade. Amor para a vida inteira.

Sentiu uma mão fria sobre seu ombro esquerdo, e por um louco instante teve a esperança de que pudesse ser ela.

Ridículo. Ela nem sequer sabia onde estava.

Sim, era uma mulher. Mas não A Mulher.

Era outra. Uma qualquer, dentre tantas na multidão. Uma cujo rosto não expressava força e ao mesmo tempo fragilidade, cujos olhos não eram brilhantes o bastante para fazê-lo enxergar um vislumbre de sua alma.

Era uma dessas mulheres, como as que se veem todos os dias por aí. Uma que poderia ser facilmente esquecida depois de um único olhar.

Uma mulher. Mas não A Mulher.

Booth percebeu que ela era alta e estava de pé logo atrás dele. Loira.

Ele se lembrava de algum dia remoto ter gostado de loiras.

Ela até poderia ser definida como bonita. Mas era de uma beleza vazia... sem calor.

"Olá!" ela falou.

A voz dela era macia. Mas não era profunda, com um suave toque de doçura.

Ela lembrava muito uma daquelas mulheres de plástico, retiradas de revistas ou vídeos. Do tipo para o qual era fácil olhar, mas não admirar. Talvez desejar, por umas horas ou, no máximo, uma noite. Do tipo com quem tudo fluiria tão fácil, afinal não havia o menor risco de discutir nem conviver tempo o bastante para machucar.

Do tipo com quem seria fácil ter uma noite de sexo. Ela poderia até falar um pouco, mas não diria nada em termos científicos e iria embora na manhã seguinte.

Mas Seeley Booth não era assim.

Tinha que ser mais do que apenas sexo. Por mais solitário que estivesse se sentindo.

E nos últimos anos, já não bastava somente não ser apenas sexo. Tinha que ser muito, muito mais do que apenas sexo.

Por um breve momento, se perguntou novamente o que estava acontecendo com sua cabeça. A bebida já teria subido tanto a ponto de fazê-lo ter uma cadeia de pensamentos atormentados e incoerentes?

A mulher o olhou de forma estranha. "Você está bem?"

"Por que pergunta?" retorquiu.

"Vi você sentado aqui sozinho, batendo a cabeça no balcão. Agora está rindo sozinho. Parece que está com algum problema."

Problema? Já dava para estranhos perceberem de longe?

"Talvez eu esteja um pouco atormentado" admitiu, suspirando e deslizando um dedo indicador sobre a borda do copo.

"Quer conversar?" a mulher ofereceu, sentando-se ao seu lado e abrindo um sorriso.

Conversar.

Era o que queria. O que devia fazer.

Não com a que estava ao seu lado naquele balcão.

Mas com A Mulher.

"A não ser que queira ir para algum outro lugar" a estranha o encarou, o olhar cheio de expectativa.

Ele nem sabia o nome dela.

E se deu conta de que não queria saber.

Na verdade, percebeu que não queria saber nada sobre ela.

Afinal, tinha certeza, ela não saberia recitar o nome de todos os ossos do corpo humano. E não o ajudaria a esquecer aquela que realmente sabia.

Escorregando para fora do banco, Seeley retirou duas notas do bolso e jogou-as sobre o balcão. Nem mesmo se preocupou em justificar sua saída ou se despedir. Talvez ela ficasse desapontada por seu comportamento, mas seria por pouco tempo. Estava certo de que ela não demoraria a encontrar outra companhia. Desde que não fosse a sua, estava tudo bem.

Ao atravessar a porta e atingir a rua, o ar levemente frio da noite de primavera atingiu seu rosto, fazendo-o sentir-se um tanto mais sóbrio.

Estava a pé. Não havia dirigido até o bar, ciente do que queria fazer desde o início da noite. Afinal, não era boa ideia sair de carro quando se pretendia tomar um porre.

Poderia ir andando. É, talvez fosse bom andar um pouco.

Enquanto caminhava, a leve brisa arrepiava sua pele e ajudava a varrer um pouco mais o efeito do álcool.

Ouviu um som familiar.

Trovão?

Maravilha.

Continuou andando.

Até se dar conta de que não sabia onde estava.

Onde diabos estava, afinal?

Por que tinha decidido ir a um bar longe de casa?

Aproximando-se da esquina, apertou os olhos por um instante para saber onde estava, afinal.

West Anderson. Ok, estava na West Anderson.

Por que soava tão familiar?...

Droga.

Oh, droga.

Por uma irônica coincidência ou graças a seu inconsciente masoquista, estivera bebendo em um bar a cinco quadras do apartamento dela.

Sua casa estava bem longe dali.

Tinha parecido uma boa idéia quando havia tomado o táxi e feito o motorista parar e deixá-lo num lugar bem distante e diferente da área que sempre costumava frequentar.

Agora percebia que não havia sido uma ideia tão perfeita assim.

Sentiu algo frio cair sobre seu rosto. Levou a mão a tempo de perceber a água.

Uma e outra gota caíram sobre seu pescoço, por sua camisa. Estava chovendo.

Ótimo.

Apressou o passo, tentando inutilmente escapar da chuva que começava a cair intermitentemente, em gotas cada vez mais grossas.

Maravilha. Nenhum taxi à vista.

Como ia chegar em casa agora?

Ainda podia dar meia volta e retornar ao bar.

Ao pensar na loira sentada no banco do balcão, continuou seguindo em frente.

Mas logo não havia muito o que fazer. A chuva caía impiedosamente, fria e pesada. Estava completamente encharcado. Levaria mais de meia hora para chegar até seu apartamento a pé.

Droga.

Seus passos se dirigiram de comum acordo, e sem consultá-lo, na direção mais conhecida.

Quando avistou o bloco de apartamentos do complexo dela, tornou a se perguntar - irônica coincidência, ou armadilha de seu inconsciente masoquista ?

A busca por uma resposta ficou esquecida enquanto debatia se deveria subir ou não.

Deu uma rápida olhada no relógio. Uma da manhã.

Ela devia estar dormindo.

Ergueu os olhos na direção do andar dela, e avistou uma luz acesa.

Talvez ela ainda estivesse acordada, entretida com algum trabalho. Ou um novo livro.

Enquanto a chuva pesada caía sobre ele, Seeley Booth continuava de pé, ensopado, meio bêbado e completamente confuso.

À uma da manhã.

Na frente do edifício de Temperance Brennan.

Ela não iria gostar nada se aparecesse naquele estado na porta dela, à uma da manhã.

Por um insano segundo pensou em entrar na área do edifício e se esconder na garagem. Poderia ficar ali até a chuva passar. E se não passasse tão cedo, poderia dormir no chão.

Uma risada escapou-lhe da garganta diante do pensamento estúpido.

Talvez um banco de uma praça fosse uma opção melhor.

Ou mais patética.

Suspirou, passando as mãos molhadas pelos cabelos úmidos. Seria tão humilhante assim ligar para ela e perguntar se poderia subir? Afinal, estava a pé, debaixo da chuva. Ela se importaria tanto em deixá-lo entrar e se abrigar da tempestade por alguns minutos? Ou horas?

Sacudiu a cabeça. Talvez o problema não fosse tanto o fato de estar ensopado e bater à porta dela de madrugada. Talvez o problema fosse o inegável fato de que estivera bebendo nas últimas horas, sozinho, num bar perto de onde ela morava.

Decidido, Booth deu a volta e retomou o caminho.

Era melhor ainda manter um pouco de dignidade. Embora já não estivesse tão zonzo quanto ao sair do bar, o que pensava que diria a ela? Como explicaria sua decisão idiota de se entorpecer para esquecer que ela não o queria como ele a ela?

Estúpido.

Andou mais algumas quadras quando a chuva pareceu dobrar de intensidade. E finalmente teve a nítida impressão de ter tomado a rua errada. A Elm não levaria até seu bairro, mas a uma distância duas vezes maior de lá.

Ao perceber que estivera perambulando na direção errada pelos últimos quinze minutos, uma obscenidade escapou de seus lábios, abafada pelo ressoar de um trovão.

Estava cansado, molhado e frustrado. Buscando uma forma de alívio, pronunciou mais alguns palavrões até tropeçar numa pedra macia que emitiu um som muito parecido com um ganido.

Ganido?

Pedra… macia?

Booth voltou-se para o lugar onde havia tropeçado e piscou por alguns segundos, tentando visualizar o obstáculo em que quase havia pisado. E notou que a coisa em questão não era uma coisa... mas um cachorro.

Um filhote assustado e completamente ensopado.

Curioso, aproximou-se mais alguns centímetros. Era um filhote de pêlo escuro e olhar perdido, mas que pareceu se iluminar ao vê-lo.

Booth notou que a pequena bola de pêlo molhado começou a balançar levemente o rabo enquanto o observava de perto. Ele era pequeno. E estava sujo, coberto por uma camada de lama.

"Ei, amigo" murmurou, tentando ver se o bichinho usava uma coleira ou qualquer coisa que o identificasse.

Nada.

"Está perdido?"

Sabia que o cachorro não responderia, mas não se importou em perguntar. A resposta em questão foi uma espécie de convulsão. Booth abaixou-se e viu que a pobre criatura estava tremendo. Devia estar com frio.

Ao tocá-lo, o filhote levantou-se num salto e pulou em seu colo, aconchegando-se em seus braços. Booth sentiu uma onda de simpatia e compaixão pela criaturinha invadir seu peito.

Afinal, estavam na mesma situação. Perdidos e molhados.

Afagando o animal, sentiu as costelas do bicho perfeitamente contra seus dedos. Pobre cãozinho.

Não era de raça definida, mas tinha um ar simpático o suficiente para não querer deixá-lo jogado ali, sozinho.

Que ótimo. Estava a pé, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial, e agora com um cachorro perdido nos braços. O que faria?

Segurando o animal no colo, levantou-se, e com determinação foi andando de volta a quadra dela.

Era uma da manhã, mas estava chovendo... e agora não era apenas ele e o risco de ferir sua dignidade. Agora era ele e um cachorrinho perdido. Ambos encharcados, sozinhos e carentes.

Ela iria entender…

Não iria?

Erguendo o filhotinho até que ficassem cara a focinho, Booth sorriu.

"Você salvou a minha pele, camarada. A nossa."

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Músculos e Ossos

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **2**  
**

* * *

_Se vai ser um dia chuvoso  
Não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar_

* * *

**Músculos e Ossos**

O corpo de Temperance Brennan deu um salto ao ouvir uma batida completamente inesperada na porta de seu apartamento. No silêncio em que se encontrava, o som foi uma espécie de choque que a tomou de sobressalto.

Seus olhos foram imediatamente em direção ao relógio. Uma e meia da manhã.

Quem bateria em sua porta à uma e meia da madrugada?

Com o coração aos saltos, ergueu-se do sofá e caminhou vagarosamente até a porta. Se haviam deixado quem quer que fosse subir até seu andar era por se tratar de alguém conhecido, sem dúvida.

Sem retirar a corrente de segurança, abriu apenas uma fresta da porta, o suficiente para espiar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Ensopado, dos pés à cabeça, e segurando alguma coisa escura e igualmente encharcada, Booth sorria.

"Ei, Bones."

Se os olhos de Temperance Brennan não estivessem vendo a cena, muito possivelmente acreditaria estar sonhando.

Fechando rapidamente a porta para retirar a corrente, tornou a abri-la, liberando o caminho para o parceiro.

"Booth! O que… aconteceu?" perguntou, confusa.

"Que bom que estava acordada" ele murmurou, ainda parado à soleira da porta.

"E se não estivesse você teria me acordado."

"Eu poderia ter ligado, mas pensei que se estivesse dormindo acordaria você... achei melhor tentar direto na porta. Se estivesse mesmo dormindo talvez nem me ouvisse bater."

"Você bateu forte o suficiente para que eu ouvisse até do meu quarto", retrucou.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. "Já havia me esquecido como gosto da sua sinceridade".

Ela franziu o cenho. "Você vai ficar parado aí?"

Só então ele se moveu, dando dois passos incertos na direção da entrada.

"Eu… posso?" ele perguntou, meio hesitante.

"Booth, você já está aqui. Entre" ela fez sinal para apressá-lo. "Mas o que aconteceu com você?"

"Pensei que fosse óbvio, Dra. Brennan" ele virou-se para ela, rindo. "Chuva" e ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

"Sim, mas… por que?" tentou formular uma pergunta coerente, mas seus olhos não conseguiam desviar da imagem de Booth molhado à sua frente.

A camisa escura completamente colada ao corpo firme realçava cada músculo que ela raramente tinha a chance de admirar sem que ele percebesse que o estava observando.

Tentando desviar o foco, Brennan ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele. O que não ajudou muito. Os traços simétricos e naturalmente esculpidos estavam, se aquilo era possível, mais simetricamente perfeitos à luz do abajur de sua sala, a umidade dos cabelos tornando-o mais parecido a um Apolo.

"Bones?" a voz do parceiro a fez engolir em seco, e ela voltou a atenção apenas para os olhos dele. "Acho melhor eu ir embora..."

"Não!" ela o interrompeu, a voz um pouco mais alta do que pretendia. "Quero dizer, você já está aqui... acabou de chegar. E está todo molhado" balbuciou. "Booth… o que houve?" tornou a perguntar.

Temperance então notou novamente a coisa escura e molhada que ele carregava nos braços. Sua atenção estivera tão centrada nos bíceps e nos músculos do tórax que tecido molhado da camisa do parceiro insinuava que havia se esquecido completamente do pacote que ele trazia.

"Estávamos na vizinhança... então começou a chover..." Booth colocou uma das mãos sobre a coisa que segurava, que de repente ergueu uma cabeça com olhos curiosos.

A coisa em questão não era uma coisa...

"Um cachorro?" ela murmurou, confusa. "Booth, desde quando você tem um cachorro?"

"Nós nos encontramos por acaso. Ele estava perdido, eu acho."

Brennan apertou os olhos, incrédula. Estava dividida entre a total surpresa e a vontade de rir. O filhote então se sacudiu nos braços de Booth, espirrando água sobre ela.

"Oh!" ela colocou as mãos na frente do corpo para se proteger.

"Epa, epa, amigão! Isso não foi nada cavalheiro" Booth virou ligeiramente o corpo, afastando o animal dela.

Brennan sorriu. "Booth, você está falando com um cachorro como se ele fosse um ser humano? Eles agem por instinto, esse animal nitidamente está com frio, precisa se secar."

"Eu sei, Bones. Mas não foi gentil o que ele fez, e é bom que ele saiba disso" Booth abaixou os olhos para o cão, sério. "Isso não são modos de tratar a Dra. Brennan, ouviu camarada?"

Ela tornou a rir, sacudindo a cabeça. Booth era incorrigível. Mas no fundo achava simpática a forma como ele se dirigia ao animal, como se realmente pudesse entender o que estava dizendo.

"Venha, Booth. Vocês dois precisam se secar" fez um gesto com uma das mãos, indicando a cozinha.

Ele a acompanhou, o filhote ainda nos braços.

"Eu estou molhando todo o seu apartamento, Bones" ele murmurou.

"Fique aqui enquanto eu vou pegar umas toalhas, Booth" ordenou, ignorando propositadamente a observação dele.

Indo até seu quarto, Brennan pegou uma toalha de banho e outras três toalhas menores. Serviriam. Ao retornar à cozinha, encontrou Booth de pé, parado no mesmo lugar em que o havia deixado.

"Aqui" jogou a toalha maior para ele, enquanto colocava as menores sobre a mesa.

Ao virar-se novamente, viu que Booth havia colocado o cachorro no chão. O animal estava parado no lugar, tremendo. Pegando uma das toalhas menores, Brennan abaixou-se e começou a secá-lo.

"Calma, filhotinho. Eu vou ajudar você a se secar", disse, afagando carinhosamente a cabeça do animal.

O cão entregou-se docilmente a seus cuidados, e ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ante o gesto de total confiança do bichinho. Afinal, era uma estranha para ele, mas mesmo assim ele estava deixando que cuidasse dele.

Quando finalmente terminou o trabalho, Temperance fez mais um rápido afago na cabeça do filhote, que abanou vigorosamente o rabo.

"Ele gosta de você" ouviu a voz do parceiro murmurar.

"Você acha?" perguntou, entretida com o animal.

"Ele está abanando o rabo" Booth disse, como se aquilo respondesse tudo.

"É uma maneira de expressar que está satisfeito."

"E que gosta de você" o parceiro insistiu.

"Ele parece tão indefeso" ela não pôde deixar de observar.

"Talvez porque ele seja um cachorrinho abandonado" Booth sugeriu.

"Realmente, não se parece com um animal de raça, e se tivesse um dono provavelmente estaria usando uma coleira ou algum tipo de identificação..." erguendo-se da posição em que estava, seus olhos se depararam com formas absolutamente bem torneadas sendo vigorosamente massageadas pela toalha branca que havia entregado a ele.

Booth estava sem camisa, esfregando a toalha sobre os braços. Brennan sentiu uma repentina aceleração do pulso. Ele então parou os movimentos imediatamente, o olhar se voltando para ela.

Brennan percebeu que ele fitava não seu rosto, mas algo logo abaixo de seu pescoço parecia ter chamado a atenção dele. Voltou os olhos para baixo e percebeu que seu robe de seda havia aberto ligeiramente ao se agachar para secar o cachorro. Sua mão foi automaticamente para o vão que deixava entrever a curva de seus seios.

Inexplicavelmente, sentiu uma sensação de calor em seu rosto. Apertou mais o robe contra o corpo, o gesto tornando Booth consciente de que estivera observando, e ele desviou rapidamente o olhar, tornando a secar-se vigorosamente com a toalha.

Ela afastou-se alguns passos, procurando manter uma distância segura, e notou que o cachorro a seguiu. Tentou não observar os movimentos de Booth, que agora pegava uma toalha menor sobre a mesa para secar os cabelos. Mas não pôde evitar alguns olhares enviesados enquanto suas mãos abriam o armário em busca de algo que desviasse sua atenção.

"Ele deve estar com fome" murmurou, tentando pensar no cachorro, e não no corpo do parceiro.

"Acho que sim. O coitado está tão magro que parece não ver comida há um bom tempo."

"Eu não tenho nada aqui que seja adequado" murmurou, percorrendo o conteúdo da dispensa com os olhos.

"Ora... você é a moça dos ossos. Deve ter algum por aqui."

Ela virou-se a tempo de ver o sorriso estampado no rosto de Booth.

"Está fazendo uma piada, certo?" murmurou.

"Bingo!" ele ampliou mais o sorriso.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa."

"Significa que você acertou em cheio, Bones. Eu estava fazendo uma piada" ele piscou.

Brennan sentiu o pulso acelerar novamente e a respiração se tornar um pouco mais pesada. Sabia o que estava acontecendo. A visão do corpo seminu de seu parceiro em meio a sua cozinha estava mexendo com seus hormônios. Era perfeitamente normal, afinal, Booth era um homem extremamente atraente, tinha um corpo muito bem estruturado, e ela não fazia sexo havia muito tempo. Era natural que seu corpo reagisse daquele jeito.

Mas não era prudente.

Respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para o interior do armário. Então se lembrou. Ossos…

Foi até a lixeira ao lado da pia. Abriu cuidadosamente, inspecionando o conteúdo em busca do que esperava encontrar.

"O que é isso, Bones?" a voz preocupada de Booth lhe chegou aos ouvidos. "Ele parece ser um cachorro de rua, mas nem por isso vamos dar lixo para ele comer."

Temperance ergueu-se, segurando uma pequena caixa de comida de restaurante em uma das mãos, vitoriosa.

"Ossos!" exclamou.

"Hã?" Booth franziu a testa, completamente confuso.

"Ossos", ela repetiu, caminhando com a pequena caixa até o cão. "Angela e eu jantamos aqui em casa mais cedo. Ela pediu frango frito."

Brennan colocou a caixa com os ossos na frente do animal, que se aproximou e cheirou, enfiando o focinho no papelão em seguida, ocupando-se com o conteúdo.

"Eu sabia que estava trazendo esse cachorro ao lugar certo" Booth comentou, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto sorria.

Brennan ergueu-se, afastando-se enquanto deixava o cão se satisfazer com a comida. Quando passou perto de onde Booth estava, seus olhos espiaram de comum acordo os músculos abdominais, agora completamente secos. Sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha.

"Posso esperar minha camisa secar um pouco?"

A pergunta a fez erguer os olhos para o rosto dele, que aguardava uma resposta.

"É o ideal" murmurou. "Afinal, você acabou de se secar, vestir essa camisa molhada pode contribuir para causar um resfriado."

"Não quero atrapalhar você no que quer que seja que estava fazendo" ele disse, sério.

"Não, não se preocupe. Eu só estava respondendo alguns e-mails" ela indicou a sala com a cabeça.

Havia deixado o laptop ligado sobre a mesinha de centro. Dirigiu-se até lá, sentando-se no sofá e desligando o aparelho.

Booth a seguiu, e quando ele entrou na sala, percebeu que ele estava descalço. Usava apenas a calça jeans ainda molhada e agarrada aos quadris e pernas. Brennan engoliu a saliva com certa dificuldade ao olhar para a rigidez dos músculos das coxas que o tecido encharcado da roupa destacava sem cerimônia.

"Eu vou... eu já volto" murmurou, erguendo-se do sofá e correndo até o quarto.

Pegou uma nova toalha e retornou com ela nas mãos. Estendeu-a ao parceiro.

"É melhor você tirar toda a roupa. Pode usar isso enquanto ela seca."

Por alguns segundos, começou a pensar que talvez Booth não tivesse escutado. Ele permaneceu completamente parado, em silêncio, os olhos sobre ela.

"Booth...?" chamou.

Ele então piscou, parecendo retomar a atenção. "Ok", ele disse, apertando a toalha que ela havia acabado de lhe dar entre as mãos.

Ela o viu rumar para o banheiro, e aproveitou o momento para voltar à cozinha, checando o cachorro. O animal ainda estava concentrado nos ossos. Brennan sorriu.

Quando voltou à sala, sentou-se no sofá. Sentia o corpo mais quente, e sabia por que. Precisaria de algo em que se concentrar enquanto Booth estivesse ali. Naquele momento, ter uma televisão não lhe pareceu uma idéia tão má assim.

O som dos passos dele retornando à sala fizeram seus olhos buscarem a imagem dele antes que pudesse pensar melhor. Agora ele estava enrolado apenas naquela toalha branca, cobrindo os quadris estreitos e as coxas firmes. Mas a parte superior continuava exposta.

Deltóide... peitoral maior... oblíquo externo... bíceps braquial...

A respiração de Temperance Brennan se acelerou, e as palpitações no peito eram inconfundíveis. A atração física era a responsável por suas reações. Era inegável. E precisava fazer alguma coisa para mantê-la sob controle. Só não conseguia pensar em que. Sua capacidade de formar pensamentos com coerência estava prejudicada pela química que percorria seu cérebro naquele exato instante.

Sentia o robe que vestia ligeiramente colado ao corpo. Estava suando...

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Seda e Cafeína

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **3**  
**

* * *

_Não sei onde foi que ultrapassei a linha_  
_Desta vez foi algo que eu disse ou que eu não disse?_

* * *

**Seda e Cafeína**

Um robe de seda. Cor de pêssego. O tecido fino realçando as formas e as curvas do corpo dela.

Oh, Deus.

A consciência de que estava parado no meio da sala dela, usando apenas uma toalha, enquanto ela estava sentada naquele sofá, usando apenas um robe de seda cor de pêssego o atingiu com força. Em um ponto bem determinado.

"Você quer um café?" a voz dela rompeu o silêncio constrangedor.

"Sim. Café. Café seria ótimo" respondeu rapidamente, atravessando a sala até a poltrona mais próxima.

Talvez um banho gelado tivesse sido uma opção melhor.

Brennan se levantou e foi direto à cozinha. Booth não pôde deixar de reparar no suave movimento dos quadris enquanto ela se afastava.

Maldição!

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ainda úmidos, exalando um suspiro frustrado.

Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? Por que ela tinha que ser tão sedutoramente irresistível e tão irritantemente complicada?

Enquanto esperava por ela, tentou controlar a reação do próprio corpo. Seria constrangedor demais se ela o surpreendesse em estado... interessante. Enfim, a última coisa que gostaria de ter de justificar.

Apoiando a cabeça contra o encosto da poltrona, fechou os olhos. Estava começando a sentir uma ponta de dor nas têmporas. Já não estava nem um pouco zonzo, o efeito da bebida havia ido embora com o banho de chuva, e com a consciência da situação embaraçosa em que havia se colocado.

Definitivamente aquela noite não tinha sido uma boa idéia, desde o início. A começar pelo momento em que havia decidido sair para tomar um porre e esquecer o objeto de suas frustrações.

Agora estava justamente no lugar que deveria ter evitado.

Quando um barulho atingiu seus ouvidos, abriu os olhos para encontrar Brennan colocando duas xícaras sobre a mesa de centro.

"Você está bem, Booth?"

Piscou os olhos, focando na expressão confusa e curiosa no rosto dela.

Se deu conta de que estava com as mãos nas têmporas, na tentativa de aliviar a leve dor que havia se instalado ali.

"Estou… eu estou bem" murmurou, inclinando-se para pegar uma das xícaras que ela havia trazido.

O café estava quente, o que ajudou a aquecer seu corpo da chuva.

"Hummm… muito bom, Bones" elogiou, sorvendo mais um gole.

Ela se sentou no sofá em frente a ele e levou a própria xícara aos lábios.

"O que aconteceu?" ela foi direta.

Os olhos de Booth encontraram os dela, e percebeu que não tinha saída. Havia batido à porta dela, quase às duas da manhã, ensopado e com um cachorro. Uma satisfação decente era o mínimo que devia a ela.

"Eu estava aqui por perto… na sua vizinhança. Então vi a luz acesa, pensei que estivesse acordada."

"Você estava bebendo?"

Booth sentiu o último gole de café queimar sua garganta. Colocou a xícara rapidamente sobre a mesinha.

"Não. Eu… na verdade, bebi um pouco. Alguns copos", deu de ombros. "Eu não vim dirigindo" explicou.

Brennan ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, a xícara encostada aos lábios enquanto ela o observava e parecia considerar suas palavras.

"Bones, eu não estou bêbado" tratou de explicar. "Se estivesse, jamais teria batido à sua porta."

Ela sustentou o olhar no dele por mais um instante, e em seguida rompeu o contato, inclinando-se para depositar a xícara sobre a mesinha.

Naquele momento, o barulho de patas caminhando sobre o piso encerado ecoou no recinto. Os olhos de ambos recaíram sobre o filhote, que entrava sem cerimônia. Booth observou o animal ir direto na direção de Brennan. A criaturinha se aninhou aos pés dela e começou a lambê-los.

Bones riu. O contato provavelmente causando-lhe surpresa e uma leve cócega.

Um sorriso invadiu seus lábios. Booth não podia culpá-lo. Se pudesse, estaria fazendo o mesmo.

"Eu disse. Ele gosta de você" murmurou.

"Ele está apenas grato por eu tê-lo alimentado".

Ela sempre tinha uma resposta racional. Fria e objetiva.

"Por que é tão difícil deixar que simplesmente gostem de você?"

Booth não percebeu que havia feito a pergunta em voz alta até o olhar dela encontrar o seu.

Ela tinha sido surpreendida pelas palavras. Talvez tanto quanto ele próprio.

"Bones, eu…" tentou dizer alguma coisa.

Qualquer coisa.

Mas não soube o que.

Ela havia ficado repentinamente tão quieta, calada. Podia ver as pupilas dos olhos dela ligeiramente dilatadas, a expressão tensa e assustada.

Booth teve vontade de se levantar e puxá-la, segurar o rosto dela diante do seu e gritar para que ela agisse como um ser humano normal e admitisse os próprios sentimentos.

Em vez disso, levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou vagarosamente até a mesinha de café. Afastando as xícaras e o laptop, sentou-se sobre o tampo de madeira, ficando de frente para ela.

Bones continuou parada, imóvel.

Mas os olhos dela se moveram rápido o suficiente para que ele percebesse que ela estava evitando encará-lo diretamente. Mas não aos músculos do seu abdômen.

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Tropeços

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **4**  
**

* * *

_Podemos pedir um clima ensolarado_  
_Mas isso não vai impedir a chuva_

* * *

**Tropeços**

Podia sentir o calor causado pelo café se misturando ao calor provocado pelas reações de seu corpo. Era óbvio que estava respondendo a ele... a proximidade do corpo masculino.

Brennan sabia o que estava acontecendo com seus hormônios, e entendia que era uma resposta natural e involuntária. Mas não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com sua mente.

As palavras dele haviam causado uma espécie de desconforto.

_Por que é tão difícil deixar que simplesmente gostem de você?_

Porque era tão difícil acreditar que alguém podia amá-la sem querer nada em troca?

Sem exigir, sem restringir?

Sem magoar e abandonar?

"Eu o encontrei sozinho na rua. Acho que vai precisar de um lar... alguém que cuide dele."

As palavras dele trouxeram sua atenção de volta ao entorno, e percebeu que ele se referia ao cachorro. Booth o observava aconchegado a seus pés, agora visivelmente adormecido.

"Você queria muito um cachorro. Daquela vez não pude ajudar, mas acho que o destino se encarregou de me conceder uma segunda chance de dar um cachorrinho a você."

"Eu não acredito em destino, Booth" se ouviu dizer.

Um de seus pés automaticamente deslizou sobre a cabeça do animal recém adormecido. O filhote fez um som gutural de satisfação.

Brennan não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante do gesto do cão.

Forçou-se a manter os olhos sobre o cachorro. Não queria encontrar os olhos de Booth sobre ela, que era onde sabia que deviam estar.

"Não vai chamá-lo de Ripley II, vai?"

A pergunta dele a fez soltar uma risada sem humor.

"Claro que não. Não faria sentido nomeá-lo como se fosse descendente de um canídeo morto."

"Sabe, Bones... às vezes você é tão sentimental."

Brennan então ergueu os olhos para ele, confusa. Viu que a expressão no rosto de Booth era de absoluto divertimento. Ele a estava provocando. Como sempre.

"Está sendo sarcástico", constatou.

"Eu?" ele levou uma das mãos ao peito, fazendo ar de total surpresa. "Não. Claro que não!"

"Sabe... não é gentil da sua parte dizer que eu sou uma pessoa fria e sentimentalmente vazia" murmurou, voltando os olhos para o cachorrinho adormecido a seus pés.

"Bones, eu não... eu não quis dizer isso", ele tratou de intervir.

"Mas insinuou."

Sua declaração pareceu tirá-lo do eixo de segurança em que ele quase sempre se situava. Tinha que confessar a si mesma que sentia um prazer perverso quando conseguia deixá-lo inseguro e sem graça. Seeley Booth às vezes era certinho demais. E isso, em algumas ocasiões, a irritava. Ocasiões como naquele exato instante.

"Bones, eu sinto muito se magoei você", ele estava sendo sincero, e ela nem precisava olhar nos olhos dele para saber. "Foi um comentário de mau gosto, me desculpe."

Silêncio.

Ele não disse mais nada. Ela continuou a observar o movimento de subida e descida do corpo do cachorro que ressonava suavemente a seus pés.

"Bones?"

Temperance não o respondeu de imediato. Estava irritada e com medo. Medo de olhá-lo nos olhos, pois sabia que ele muito provavelmente conseguiria enxergar neles o que estava sentindo naquele momento - além da irritação.

Desejo.

E bem agora, frustração.

"Bones?" ele repetiu.

Brennan ignorou.

Ele a tocou.

Apenas um toque suave sobre as costas de sua mão, mas o suficiente para enviar uma reação imediata ao seu cérebro, e a resposta inconfundível que percorreu sua espinha arrepiou seu corpo inteiro.

Como era possível?

Afastou a mão do toque dele no mesmo minuto, estremecendo.

"Bones…?"

Temperance sabia que estava encurralada, metaforicamente falando. Não tinha para onde fugir. Booth a estava pressionando em direção a coisas que não queria encarar naquele minuto.

Respirando lentamente, seus olhos começaram a subir para encontrar os dele. No caminho, a visão à sua frente pareceu nublar todo pensamento coerente.

Grande reto abdominal, dentado maior…

Inspirando mais profundamente, tentou oxigenar o cérebro.

A sensação de calor aumentou, e quando seus olhos varreram o peitoral que estava quase ao alcance das mãos, uma onda quente e úmida correu por entre suas pernas, um suspiro involuntário lhe escapando dos lábios.

Fechou os olhos, incapaz de prosseguir. Não conseguiria pensar normalmente com aquelas reações tumultuando seu corpo e nublando sua razão.

Por que ele não se vestia e ia embora? Aquele seria o momento perfeito. Para sua própria sanidade.

No entanto, o refúgio do silêncio pareceu funcionar. Podia ouvir a respiração serena do cachorro, o som abafado da chuva lá fora... Booth finalmente havia parado de chamá-la e tentar iniciar uma conversa.

Assim estava melhor. Bem melhor.

Mas se pensava que conseguiria começar a reordenar suas ideias e recobrar o domínio sobre seu corpo, percebeu que estar de olhos fechados apenas apurou seus outros sentidos.

Agora podia ouvir para além da respiração do cão adormecido e da chuva batendo contra as janelas.

Agora conseguia ouvir o som da respiração dele...

Pesada, inconstante.

E sentia o cheiro...

De pêlo molhado... de café... e um toque almiscarado que se misturava no ar da sala.

"Bones..."

Não conseguia discernir se ele a havia chamado ou se era apenas a voz dele ressoando em sua mente desesperadamente confusa.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados, esperando que sua razão retornasse o quanto antes.

* * *

**Continua...**


	5. Dedos

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **5**  
**

* * *

_Podemos fazer isso durar para sempre_  
_Então, por favor, não faça a chuva parar_

* * *

**Dedos**

Ela estava de olhos fechados. A expressão no rosto de traços delicados era familiar. Ela estava pensando… encaixando peças naquela mente brilhante. Muito provavelmente lutando internamente com as implicações que suas últimas palavras haviam causado.

Booth sabia que não devia ter dito o que havia dito assim que vira a expressão confusa e ofendida nos olhos de Brennan. Mas tinha sido incapaz de impedir-se a tempo. As palavras simplesmente lhe escaparam, a boca mais rápida do que o cérebro.

Mas o arrependimento durou apenas alguns segundos. Porque logo tinha ficado claro que havia puxado as cordas certas. Havia tocado no âmago da questão.

Questão que ela queria evitar.

Por isso mesmo ela o havia ignorado enquanto a chamava. Por isso agora ela estava de olhos fechados, a expressão apertada, uma linha de confusão entre as sobrancelhas.

Ela o estava evitando.

Porque sabia que se ele olhasse nos olhos dela, naquele momento, conseguiria decifrar o que se passava no interior daquele coração atormentado.

Tão atormentado quanto o dele próprio.

Que agora batia apressado dentro do peito, tentando resistir à urgência de tocá-la, de sentir a textura da pele macia contra suas mãos, o cheiro suave e feminino invadindo suas narinas.

Booth a amava. Pura e simplesmente.

E também a desejava.

Ele a queria com ânsia, que naquele momento era mais forte do que já havia sido antes.

As formas perfeitas do corpo dela se insinuavam contra o tecido fino da seda, implorando para serem reveladas.

Apertou as mãos ao lado do corpo quando observou os seios dela subirem e descerem ao ritmo da respiração que havia repentinamente se tornado mais esforçada.

Observou atentamente a expressão no rosto dela mudar, a ruga de dúvida entre as sobrancelhas se desfazendo, enquanto os lábios dela se contraíam.

E de repente se perguntou se teria ouvido o som de um gemido abafado ou se seria apenas sua mente atormentada lhe pregando uma peça.

Sob a luz suave do abajur, teve a impressão de tê-la visto estremecer.

Estreitou os olhos, tentando não perder um único detalhe.

A língua de Brennan percorreu os lábios por uma fração de segundo. O gesto enviou uma espécie de corrente elétrica pelo corpo de Booth, atingindo diretamente a região de sua virilha.

Agora os lábios dela estavam levemente úmidos, sedutoramente convidativos.

Sem pensar, Booth ergueu um dos dedos e levou-o até a borda superior do robe macio, afastando uma mecha de cabelo escuro que havia se instalado ali. Deslizando quase imperceptivelmente por cima do V que expunha parte do colo e do pescoço dela, sentiu a ponta do dedo queimar.

O movimento foi rápido, questão de dois ou três segundos, mas havia sido um movimento extremamente arriscado... ele sabia.

Quando se afastou, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e o expulsasse indignada, percebeu que ela continuava de olhos fechados. E dessa vez, sem dúvida, ele ouviu um gemido abafado.

Era mais do que podia suportar. Era um homem de princípios, mas tinha sangue correndo nas veias. Não podia aguentar aquela tortura passivamente.

Um sorriso deliciosamente satisfeito brincou sobre seus lábios.

Bones estava consciente. E estava fugindo para não encará-lo. Para que ele não visse nos olhos dela o que ela estava evitando sentir naquele momento.

Desejo.

Paixão.

Erguendo novamente uma das mãos, permitiu que dessa vez dois dedos viajassem pelo vão do robe, evitando deliberadamente tocar a pele que se arrepiou diante do leve contato.

Ela tomou fôlego, o movimento realçando os seios sob o tecido suave.

Booth engoliu em seco, a urgência se manifestando sem pudor abaixo da toalha que envolvia sua cintura.

Foi a vez dele respirar fundo. Mas ela não fez nenhum movimento que reprovasse o contato, nem no sentido de se afastar de seu toque.

Incentivado pelos sinais positivos do corpo dela, movimentou os dedos numa aposta mais arriscada... tocando a pele dessa vez.

Seus dedos subiram pelo pescoço longo, sentindo o calor que emanava da pele levemente suada.

Ela ficou completamente parada. Booth percebeu que o rosto dela estava apertado, concentrado como se ela estivesse tentando reunir forças para resistir.

Mas não naquela noite. Não iria dar a ela mais uma oportunidade para fugir dos próprios sentimentos. Para fugir dele.

Sabia que algum tipo de estranha coragem, ou de insanidade, havia tomado conta dele naquela noite. Ou talvez fosse apenas obra da necessidade que sentia por ela queimando em seu peito.

Seus dedos então traçaram os contornos do queixo dela, das maçãs do rosto, e logo viu sua mão envolver o rosto de Brennan, como se fosse uma peça de alguma das raridades antropológicas que ela tanto prezava.

Ela inspirou, e talvez involuntariamente virou o rosto, aconchegando-o contra sua palma, os olhos ainda fechados.

Booth percebeu que ela queria se entregar a ele, mas naquele momento a luta interna que devia estar travando não a permitia que o fizesse de olhos abertos. Ele estava disposto a respeitar as limitações dela, mas não a permitir que fugisse do que, estava claro, ela também queria. Precisava ensiná-la a sentir, a se entregar. Mas o faria no ritmo dela.

Descendo lentamente da mesinha de centro, Booth sentou-se no chão, aos pés dela, a alguns centímetros de distância do pequeno cachorro adormecido.

Ela não se moveu.

Ele então tomou um dos pés dela em suas mãos. O movimento a pegou de surpresa, ele pôde perceber quando ela arfou. Mas não abriu os olhos.

Começou a massagear delicadamente os dedos delicados segurava entre as mãos. Quando seu polegar apertou gentilmente o canto interno do pé de Brennan, ele a observou mover-se ligeiramente no sofá. Mas não fugiu de seu toque...

Encorajado pela reação dela, Booth repetiu o movimento, esfregando os dedos na planta do pé macio, subindo pelo calcanhar, enquanto seus olhos não deixavam o rosto dela um minuto. Estava ansioso por captar cada pequena expressão no semblante dela.

Usando sua mão livre, trouxe o outro pé de Temperance até seu colo, sem interromper a massagem que dedicava ao primeiro. Quando seu polegar se uniu ao indicador na suave pressão que exercia na parte posterior do pé que massageava, sentiu os dedos do outro – que repousava em seu colo – crisparem-se.

O corpo de Brennan retesou-se por um breve segundo, relaxando em seguida, quando ele subiu os dedos pelo tornozelo dela, estendendo a massagem à perna.

Sorriu. Ela estava se entregando.

_Não lute, Bones..._ seu pensamento murmurou. E ele sorriu.

Continuou movendo os dedos de forma lânguida, ora apertando delicadamente o tornozelo elegante, ora descendo para o peito do pé, pressionando a parte de baixo no caminho. Podia sentir a tensão do corpo dela se dissipando, os toques ajudando-a a relaxar.

Uma sombra avermelhada surgiu no rosto de Brennan. A expressão dela estava menos tensa e mais próxima do que ele reconhecia como uma Bones cansada.

Talvez ela estivesse se rendendo à exaustão do dia, à exaustão de tanto pensar e pensar.

Ótimo.

Tudo o que ele queria agora era que ela parasse de pensar.

E sentisse.

Prosseguiu com a massagem no pé esquerdo dela por mais alguns segundos. Quando interrompeu os movimentos, depositando o pé já massageado sobre o tapete, pronto para assumir o que repousava em seu colo, ouviu um leve som parecido com um pequeno choro.

Bones estava choramingando?

Sorriu.

Sem fazê-la esperar mais, suas mãos tomaram posse do outro pé, iniciando o mesmo ciclo de movimentos. Sentiu-a relaxar novamente assim que deu continuidade à massagem. Quando movimentou os dois polegares ao mesmo tempo contra a parte mais funda da planta, Brennan gemeu.

Alto.

Booth interrompeu o movimento, ainda deslizando os dedos apenas levemente sobre a pele enquanto seus olhos admiravam os lábios entreabertos dela, o rosto delicado se tornando ainda mais vermelho.

Ela estava sentindo prazer.

Seu gesto havia despertado a sensação nela. E ele se sentiu extremamente satisfeito em ser o responsável por arrancar aquela resposta de Bones.

* * *

**Continua...**


	6. Reações Adversas

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **6**  
**

* * *

_É, eu sei que você simplesmente não consegue suportar  
quando as coisas não são do seu jeito  
Mas, de qualquer forma, nós não temos nenhum controle sobre o que acontece_

* * *

**Reações Adversas**

Sentiu o calor provocado pelos toques dele subir até seu rosto. Seu corpo estava quente. E deliciosamente relaxado.

Não sabia por que havia permitido que aquilo começasse, mas a trégua que sua racionalidade havia feito nos últimos minutos estava lhe dando uma espécie de prazer novo.

Sabia que seu corpo estava apenas respondendo aos estímulos que estava recebendo. Que estava se deixando levar pela necessidade primitiva de satisfação e liberação de endorfinas – coisa que não fazia havia tanto tempo... Mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo para além do campo físico. Sentia seu corpo responder, mas sua mente relutava, ciente, bem no fundo, de que não devia estar deixando aquilo acontecer.

Não com seu parceiro.

Não com Seeley Booth.

Precisava de satisfação sexual, era fato. Mas para isso tinha seus métodos – que sempre haviam funcionado muito bem. Pelo menos até o último ano e meio.

Droga! Não conseguia mais simplesmente se envolver numa relação sexual com um sujeito qualquer. Toda vez em que havia tentado, tinha saído terrivelmente frustrada, incapaz de ir em frente.

Sabia que estava com problemas. Sabia que provavelmente devia procurar uma ajuda especializada – um terapeuta, talvez? Não era do tipo que acreditava em psicologia, mas nos últimos anos tinha visto coisas que não podia negar terem relação com o campo emocional. E sua incapacidade de levar uma relação sexual a cabo nos últimos tempos sem dúvida estava relacionada a algum bloqueio emocional – por menos que gostasse de admitir aquilo.

Havia pensado, por um louco segundo, em conversar sobre o tema com Sweets. Mas logo em seguida tinha concluído que era uma péssima ideia. Não se sentiria à vontade falando com Sweets sobre os reais motivos que acreditava serem os responsáveis por sua atual frustração sexual.

Não com Sweets. Ele tinha sido o grande responsável por tudo aquilo, afinal! Com seu livro ridículo, cheio de interpretações equivocadas e com seu maldito conselho que havia incitado Booth a beijá-la e dizer que queria uma relação amorosa com ela.

Céus! Sua respiração se tornou mais dificultosa quando os dedos dele apertaram uma região inesperadamente sensível de seu pé.

As mãos largas e quentes de Booth, hábeis em movimentos rítmicos e precisos, estavam enviando arrepios por todo seu corpo. Antes que percebesse, um gemido escapou-lhe da garganta. Alto e inconfundível. Quando o som atingiu seus próprios ouvidos, Brennan sentiu uma repentina onda de culpa e vergonha.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Culpa e vergonha eram coisas que nunca sentia com relação aos desejos do próprio corpo. Não era do tipo reprimida e pudica. Ao contrário de Booth, sempre havia lidado com naturalidade com as questões físicas. Então, por que estava se sentindo absolutamente desconcertada agora?

Talvez porque estivesse dando vazão a seus instintos na presença dele?

Como se nunca houvesse imaginado como seria satisfatório ter uma relação sexual com Seeley Booth!

Havia imaginado isso desde a primeira vez em que o havia visto. Os traços simétricos, a compleição bem definida, a estrutura óssea formando um conjunto atrativo demais para ignorar. Não se esquecia da atração imediata que sentira por ele, nem que estivera a ponto de ceder a tal atração no princípio.

Mas naquela ocasião, Temperance Brennan acreditava que seria apenas sexo. Um bom e satisfatório intercurso sexual. No entanto, quando a chance havia surgido, ele tinha falado em confissões, em pressentimento e em futuro... e ela tivera que recuar. Havia ficado claro que o que ele buscava era algo completamente distinto de uma noite de cópula.

Ele era um homem dado a sentimentalismos, alguém que acreditava em relacionamentos a longo prazo, e isso não era o que ela estava buscando. Não queria envolvimentos emocionais. Apenas sexo.

Mas com Booth, sempre soubera, jamais seria apenas sexo.

Ele guardava a promessa de algo muito maior naqueles olhos castanhos cheios de sinceridade. Ele carregava um mistério, a oferta de algo mais que ela, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se tentada e terrivelmente apavorada em experimentar.

Ele havia definido uma vez o que era, nas palavras dele, fazer amor... era o equivalente a se perder em alguém, deixar-se completamente despido literal e emocionalmente diante de outra pessoa.

Brennan não estava preparada para algo assim. Algo que soava tão surreal, e ao mesmo tempo tão arriscado. Expor seu corpo era uma coisa. Expor seus sentimentos era colocar-se numa posição de vulnerabilidade absoluta, entregando-se emocionalmente nas mãos de um outro alguém. E uma vez que isso acontecesse, como haveria volta? Como era possível resgatar algo de si mesmo que se entregava sem reservas a outro ser?

Não queria que sua felicidade dependesse de ninguém mais além de si mesma. Não queria se tornar refém de suas emoções. Queria manter o controle.

E isso era tudo o que perderia uma vez que se entregasse a Seeley Booth.

Sabia disso.

Ele não aceitaria menos do que ele próprio oferecia. E Temperance não sabia se tinha o que ele queria para dar.

Mas naquele instante, seu corpo estava cedendo às investidas dele, e sua mente parecia ter perdido a linha da lógica. Era como se estivesse em suspenso, e tudo o que comandava a situação eram as sensações.

Era um engano. Sabia que era um erro ceder aos seus impulsos com Booth. Era errado e perigoso.

Mas Temperance não conseguia reunir força de vontade para resistir, a massagem que ele seguia fazendo em seus pés tirando toda sua concentração.

E ela estava gostando. E saboreando cada toque, cada suave pressão dos dedos dele.

Por mais errado e arriscado que fosse.

_Mande a prudência para o inferno!_

Uma súbita vontade de rir apossou-se de Brennan. Podia ouvir a voz de Angela em sua cabeça, gritando as palavras.

Oh, céus! Estava realmente mal. Agora ouvia conselhos de sua melhor amiga em sua imaginação. Um riso involuntário escapou-lhe da garganta, deixando-lhe certa de que aquele era um sinal de que algo estava definitivamente fora de lugar.

* * *

**Continua...**


	7. Revelações

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **7**  
**

* * *

_Você está sentindo como se não tivesse para onde correr  
Posso ser seu abrigo até que a chuva passe_

* * *

**Revelações**

Ela estava rindo?

Uma parte de Booth não sabia se se sentia levemente ofendida, enquanto a outra lhe informou que talvez ela apenas estivesse sentindo cócegas. Talvez Bones fosse o tipo que sentia cócegas nos pés.

Mas logo afastou a possibilidade, quando ela parou de rir em seguida. Apenas uma sombra de sorriso sobreviveu nos lábios dela, mas nenhum sinal de que estava com cócegas. E, se fosse o caso, sabia que ela teria instintivamente afastado o pé de suas mãos – o que ela não havia feito em nenhum momento.

O riso provavelmente tinha sido provocado por outra razão. Provavelmente algum pensamento do tipo que só passaria pela cabeça de Temperance Brennan – e que somente ela julgaria engraçado. Talvez ela estivesse recitando mentalmente os nomes dos ossos dos pés, pensou. Não seria de se admirar. Afinal, ela era Bones.

O pensamento o fez sorrir. Provavelmente fosse algo totalmente distinto, mas não iria se preocupar em tentar adivinhar o que. Desde que ela continuasse relaxada sobre o sofá, se entregando sem protestos a seus dedos, ela podia rir se quisesse.

Enquanto suas mãos deslizavam, prosseguindo com a massagem, seus olhos começaram a se desviar do rosto dela, caindo de comum acordo sobre o tecido do robe que ela vestia. Sem querer, e sem poder evitar, seu olhar percorreu a linha exata que mantinha as duas partes da peça unidas na frente do corpo dela.

Booth engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, os movimentos das mãos sobre os pés de Bones se tornando mais lentos à medida que sua atenção se perdia naquele estreito vão que escondia os seios dela... subindo e descendo ao ritmo da respiração tranquila e relaxada que ela experimentava.

O que estava debaixo daquela seda? Ela estaria vestindo alguma outra peça menor por baixo, ou estaria... nua?

A pergunta varreu seu cérebro, enviando uma onda de eletricidade por todo seu corpo, culminando em um ponto que já estava suficientemente consciente da proximidade e do calor que emanava dela.

Numa espécie de resposta involuntária ao fluxo de sangue que o deixou ainda mais excitado, Booth apertou a planta do pé de Bones, fazendo-a arquear as costas e gemer – alto. O som, a princípio, chamou sua atenção de volta à massagem, e sentiu-se constrangido pela repentina falta de controle. Seus olhos correram para o rosto dela, esperando que ela o estivesse encarando agora e que o mandasse embora naquele instante. Mas, para sua surpresa, ela não só continuava de olhos bem fechados, como seguia gemendo baixinho, quase como se estivesse lutando contra as sensações.

Booth sentiu-se vitorioso. Saber que estava sendo capaz de arrancar reações sobre as quais ela não estava tendo nenhum controle era como um potencializador. Então, num átimo de loucura, suas mãos foram subindo pelo tornozelo, apertando delicadamente a pele no caminho, enquanto seus olhos observavam cuidadosamente a resposta dela.

Bones não protestou. Ele continuou. Suas mãos então atingiram o ponto logo abaixo da barra do robe de seda. Ela não se moveu. Deixando que uma das mãos subisse lentamente por baixo do tecido, Booth esperou qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa, menos o que ela fez.

Temperance inspirou… profundamente. E ficou parada. Completamente parada.

Sentido-se incapaz de não prosseguir, movido por uma força maior do que seu auto-controle, Booth afastou uma das metades do robe. O tecido queimou contra seus dedos, e ele então parou, o olhar fixo na brancura e maciez da coxa exposta.

Seus sentidos se aguçaram, todos se voltando para a parte de pele que acabara de ser revelada. E antes que seu juízo se perdesse, soltou o tecido, que deslizou, recobrindo a perna esguia.

Como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque, Seeley afastou as mãos de Temperance.

Tinha ido longe demais.

Então, por que ela não havia se afastado ou aberto os olhos, chocada e irritada com sua atitude?

Suspirou. O som chegou estranhamente frustrado a seus próprios ouvidos.

Quando seus olhos se atreveram a buscar o rosto dela outra vez, viu que ela ainda estava de olhos fechados. Uma sombra avermelhada tingia-lhe as bochechas, e sob a luz do abajur da sala foi possível notar a leve umidade que cobria o pescoço longo e esguio.

Tomou fôlego, numa repentina necessidade de ar, sentindo-se zonzo.

Um latido o fez dar um salto para trás, quase caindo de cima da mesinha onde estava sentado. Ela também foi tomada de surpresa, finalmente abrindo os olhos, mas não para encará-lo.

Booth a viu olhar diretamente para o cachorro, ainda aos pés dela, mas agora inteiramente acordado.

"O que foi?" ela murmurou, abaixando-se para checar o animal. O gesto permitiu que ele tivesse um vislumbre do estreito vão do robe que cobria os seios fartos.

Booth engoliu em seco, desviando a atenção para o cachorro.

"Está com frio?" a voz de Brennan era suave, e um tanto arfante, ele não pôde deixar de notar.

O animal simplesmente esfregou a cabeça contra as mãos dela, abanando o rabo enquanto ela acariciava-lhe o pêlo.

"Ele está carente" ouviu-se dizer, sem se atrever a tirar os olhos do cão e encará-la.

Mas notou, pelos movimentos dela, que Bones havia acabado de lhe lançar um rápido olhar.

Culpou-se por não poder corresponder. Mas decidiu agir como se nada fora do normal tivesse acabado de acontecer entre os dois.

"Booth?" a voz dela era um simples sussurro, e ele conseguiu captar as notas de confusão e medo... e algo mais que não foi capaz de identificar.

Irritação, talvez? Não sabia dizer.

Poderia olhar nos olhos dela agora, sabia que ela o estava encarando. Poderia olhá-la nos olhos e então saberia o que ela estava sentindo. Mas não foi capaz. Queria evitar o que não poderia controlar. E naquele momento, preferia não levar os olhos para ela, incerto se poderia conter-se e não vagar por aquele corpo tentadoramente coberto pelo robe de seda.

"Lembra-se do Ripley, Bones? De como você queria ficar com ele?" murmurou, olhando para o cão, e não para ela. "Você gosta de cães. Eu sempre observei isso. Seria bom se ficasse com esse. Ele precisa de um lar… vocês podem fazer companhia um para o outro."

"Acho que sim", ela murmurou, os dedos correndo languidamente sobre o pêlo do animal, que agora estava de olhos fechados, nitidamente desfrutando a atenção. "Os cães costumam ser muito fiéis. E dignos de confiança."

Os olhos de Booth então se ergueram, caindo imediatamente sobre o rosto dela.

"Algumas pessoas também são assim, Bones" se ouviu dizendo, antes que pudesse evitar.

"Eu sei. Mas eu não consigo ser como os cães. Tão abertos e prontos a confiar", ela sussurrou.

Sem resistir, Booth inclinou-se e com os dedos ergueu o queixo de Brennan, fazendo-a encará-lo. "Você é honesta e fiel, Bones. E não importa o que digam – nem o que você diga sobre si mesma – você tem um coração enorme e cheio de sentimentos", sorriu, "Metaforicamente falando, claro."

"Eu nunca neguei que tenho sentimentos", ela murmurou.

"Mas você sempre se nega a se entregar a eles", observou.

"O que é bom. Viver governado pelas emoções é não só estúpido como inútil."

"E viver se negando a sentir essas emoções é muito mais estúpido e inútil", ele a encarou. "Se você se protege demais, por medo de sofrer, acaba deixando de experimentar as coisas boas que a vida tem para oferecer."

"Eu não preciso ser como todo mundo para ser feliz."

"Não" concordou, balançando firmemente a cabeça. "E você não é como todo mundo. É por isso que é tão especial."

"Eu não sei ser de outra maneira", ela começou a dizer, desviando o olhar novamente para o cão. "Às vezes eu penso… às vezes eu acho que seria bom experimentar as emoções como a maioria das pessoas... me entregar ao... ao que eu sinto, sem me importar com as conseqüências. Mas eu não consigo… eu não posso…"

Booth notou o leve brilho de lágrimas deslizando pela pele branca. Levou as mãos suavemente ao rosto dela, secando-lhe as lágrimas com os polegares.

"Às vezes… vezes como agora… eu gostaria de ser com você", ela sussurrou, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. "De me abrir… de simplesmente me abrir…"

Afastando as mãos do rosto dela, Booth inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás, o suficiente para olhar no rosto de Brennan.

"Teu mais ligeiro olhar, facilmente me descerra... embora eu tenha me fechado como dedos, nalgum lugar me abres, sempre pétala por pétala, como a primavera abre – tocando sutilmente, misteriosamente – a sua primeira rosa..."

Os olhos dela foram atingidos por um brilho de confusão. Ela o encarou. Ele podia dizer que Temperance havia sido tomada de surpresa por suas palavras.

"O que..." ela tentou questionar, mas logo seus dedos já estavam se perdendo, emaranhados nos cabelos dela antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

"Isso é um poema, Bones. Pode não parecer, mas eu gosto de ler", ele riu, tentando amenizar as coisas, ficando sério o suficiente em seguida para sussurrar as próximas palavras. "E o que isso significa é que você somente precisa se deixar abrir... pouco a pouco. Tudo a seu tempo."

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Trovão

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **8**  
**

* * *

_Vê? A vida é uma coisa maluca  
Haverá tempos bons e haverá tempos ruins_

* * *

**Trovão**

Brennan sentiu os dedos dele acariciarem seus cabelos, a proximidade de seus rostos deliciosamente reconfortante. Podia sentir a suave respiração de Booth contra sua face, o calor que emanava do corpo masculino arrancando respostas de seu próprio corpo.

Ela o viu acercar-se mais, os olhos dele nunca perdendo os seus. Sua respiração se tornou mais inconstante, consciente do que estava prestes a ocorrer. Ele fechou os olhos... e quando seus lábios estavam a meros centímetros, Brennan desviou o rosto.

Os lábios quentes de Booth tocaram sua bochecha. Pôde ouvir um murmúrio de frustração escapar da garganta dele. Mas ele não se afastou. Beijou delicadamente seu rosto. E ela sentiu um leve arrepio.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se quente.

"Eu vou... levar as xícaras para a cozinha" disse, erguendo-se repentinamente do sofá, deixando Booth visivelmente desapontado.

Antes que ele pudesse questionar sua atitude, pegou as duas xícaras que estavam num canto da mesinha sobre a qual ele ainda estava sentado.

"Você quer mais café?"

Ele simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, e ela se afastou em direção à cozinha. Brennan notou que o cãozinho a seguiu.

"Eu não vou embora" disse para o animal, tentando sorrir.

Encostou-se contra a pia, colocando as xícaras em seu interior. Deixou escapar um suspiro, enquanto apertava as mãos contra o mármore da bancada.

O que estava acontecendo? Seu coração estava acelerado, seu corpo tremia por dentro.

Estava com as pernas bambas.

Nunca havia se sentido assim antes.

O que estava se passando?

Sabia que já não eram apenas reações físicas, respostas ao desejo sexual que seu parceiro tinha despertado nela assim que havia entrado por sua porta, todo molhado de chuva. As coisas já estavam saindo da esfera lógica, escapando ao seu entendimento. E Temperance Brennan detestava não ter respostas, especialmente quando se tratava de si mesma.

Mas o que estava acontecendo?

Abaixou a cabeça, ainda agarrada à bancada da pia.

"Quer ajuda, Bones?" a voz dele chamou da sala.

Temperance sentiu uma espécie de arrepio nos braços ao ouvi-lo.

"Não. Está tudo bem", respondeu, tentando ao máximo soar tranquila.

Começou então a esfregar as xícaras com sabão, tentando encontrar no trabalho alguma espécie de foco. Mas seus pensamentos foram de comum acordo para a sala onde ele ainda estava... recordando o rosto dele... os músculos... os dedos que haviam tão habilmente percorrido seus pés e suas pernas, arrancando-lhe sensações imprevistas e inesperadas poucos minutos antes.

Sentiu o rosto queimar diante da lembrança. Havia agido de forma tão vulnerável, deixando-se levar pelas reações do próprio corpo. Se esconder sob olhos fechados não havia sido a melhor saída – mas tinha sido a única que havia encontrado. Não tinha sido capaz de se negar o prazer dos toques dele, mas pelo menos não tinha se entregado completamente ao domínio que ele estava exercendo sobre seu corpo.

Ainda assim, sentia-se frustrada, confusa... nervosa.

Sabia que se simplesmente parasse de pensar e se entregasse ao que estava sentindo, aplacaria não só a atração que estava contendo, como seria capaz de experimentar algo que nos últimos anos havia começado a desejar – uma ligação emocional forte com outro alguém. Com o único alguém com quem desejaria se ligar tão profundamente assim.

Mas não podia arriscar... e se tudo desse errado? Como ficaria depois? Booth queria mais do que apenas sexo. E ela não sabia se tinha algo mais para dar a ele.

Não podia se dar o luxo de ceder ao que estava sentindo naquele momento e depois se arrepender.

Havia o trabalho - que os impedia de romperem aquela barreira. Havia o fato de que eram muito diferentes um do outro. Que relação não tenderia ao fracasso com a soma dos fatores que formavam a equação do que os dois eram em suas essências?

Ele era emoção, ela razão. Ele vivia de forma aberta, enquanto ela se cercava para se proteger.

Como haveria um denominador comum que permitisse alguma margem de sucesso numa possível relação com tais elementos?

Embora...

...embora naqueles quase seis anos tivessem construído uma parceria tão equilibrada que por vezes ela se surpreendia. Como haviam conseguido? Como ainda estavam juntos por tanto tempo?

Talvez um relacionamento romântico fosse apenas uma extensão da parceria que partilhavam... talvez eles conseguissem equilibrar os elementos no amor assim como no trabalho.

Mas Brennan sabia que não era como ele, capaz de se entregar, de misturar razão com emoção. Ela não era aberta como ele.

_Você somente precisa se deixar abrir... pouco a pouco... tudo a seu tempo._

Talvez ele tivesse razão.

Talvez ela devesse tentar.

Talvez...

Um movimento perto de suas pernas lhe chamou a atenção. O pequeno cachorro estava brincando com seu chinelo. Brennan sorriu, secando a mão em um pano de prato. Caminhou de volta à sala, em silêncio. Encontrou Booth sentado no chão, ao pé do sofá.

Ele ainda estava coberto apenas pela toalha branca, e a luz suave do abajur se derramava sobre os músculos, conferindo a ele uma aura dourada que destacava as formas perfeitas do corpo bem trabalhado.

Temperance engoliu em seco. Ele ergueu os olhos ao vê-la retornar.

Desviando o olhar, ela foi se sentar novamente no sofá. Talvez se agisse como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo, tudo ficasse bem.

"Acho que precisamos dar um nome a ele" murmurou, enquanto observava o cachorro se aconchegar a seus pés, como antes.

Naquele instante, um clarão iluminou toda a sala, e o tremor abafado que veio em seguida fez o animalzinho esconder a cabeça com as patas.

Booth sorriu. "Que tal Thunder?"

Brennan riu da sugestão. Bones... Thunder… ele sempre tinha apelidos peculiares. Ela gostou. Mas não deixou que ele soubesse.

Um outro trovão ressoou lá fora, o barulho da chuva que havia diminuído minutos atrás, agora tornando a aumentar.

"Tranquilo. Você está seguro aqui dentro", sussurrou para o cão.

Queria dizer o mesmo para si mesma. Mas não se sentia segura na posição em que se encontrava.

Não conseguiu impedir um sorriso quando o filhote lambeu os dedos de um de seus pés. Como era agradável receber apreciação incondicional, aceitação tão ampla e honesta. Quando levantou os olhos, viu que Booth sorria também. Mas não para o cão.

Para ela.

Seu coração foi tomado por uma pequena onda de calor. Sabia que com Booth também era assim... ele a aceitava de forma ampla e incondicional. Tal como era. E ele possuía a forma mais honesta de gostar de alguém que ela já havia conhecido em um ser humano.

Os olhos de ambos se sustentaram por alguns segundos de silenciosa compreensão. Em seguida, ele a surpreendeu, encostando levemente a cabeça em seu joelho. Temperance ficou inerte por um minuto. Sentiu-se zonza. Sem conter o impulso causado por suas emoções, deixou que uma das mãos esticassem os dedos, tocando os cabelos dele. Estavam quase completamente secos agora.

E ela sentiu-se inesperadamente bem. Querida e aceita incondicionalmente, com Thunder aconchegado a seus pés, e Booth com a cabeça em sua perna. Enquanto a chuva caía lá fora.

* * *

**Continua...**


	9. Pétala Por Pétala

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **9**  
**

* * *

_Investi muitos anos para deixar isso passar por nós_

* * *

**Pétala Por Pétala**

Perguntou-se se não seria sua imaginação quando sentiu os dedos de Brennan percorrerem suavemente seus cabelos. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios diante do pequeno gesto de carinho dela.

Aproveitou o momento, deixando-se ficar ali, em silêncio, o barulho da chuva lá fora ajudando a acalmar seus sentidos.

Sentiu repentinamente uma necessidade de aconchegar melhor a cabeça contra a perna quente de Bones. E foi o que fez, deixando escapar um suspiro ao constatar que ela não o afastou. Agora seu rosto descansava contra o tecido sedoso que cobria a coxa.

"Booth..." ouviu a voz dela chamar, e não pôde deixar de detectar uma pontada de hesitação.

Temendo que tivesse chegado a hora em que ela finalmente lhe diria para ir embora, apenas murmurou, para que ela soubesse que estava ouvindo, "Hum?"

"Por que estava bebendo?"

Ela o surpreendeu com a pergunta inesperada.

Erguendo a cabeça da perna dela, balançou-a com firmeza. "Eu não estou bêbado, Bones. Já lhe disse isso. E como eu disse antes, se estivesse não teria aparecido na sua porta."

"Eu sei", ela murmurou, parecendo envergonhada pela forma como havia feito a pergunta. "Mas você disse que tomou alguns copos. Eu só me perguntei por que você estaria bebendo sozinho. Você estava sozinho, não estava?" ela pareceu imediatamente se arrepender de ter feito a última pergunta, ele notou.

O rosto dela ficou levemente avermelhado, e Booth teve vontade de sorrir. Ciúme? Seria possível que Bones estivesse com ciúme?

Preferindo evitar abordar aquilo, mesmo em forma de piada, decidiu que era melhor encarar a pergunta e respondê-la honestamente. Pelo menos da forma mais honesta que poderia. Afinal, devia isso a ela depois de aparecer ali à uma da manhã encharcado e com um cão perdido.

"Você me conhece bem, Bones. Eu não costumo beber sozinho..." percebeu um brilho de decepção nos olhos dela, e apressou-se em prosseguir "...mas dessa vez eu estava sozinho."

Booth percebeu que ela pareceu ficar mais aliviada depois de sua resposta. O que o fez sorrir interiormente.

"Eu estava me sentindo cansado, frustrado... solitário", murmurou, olhando para ela. "Já se sentiu assim alguma vez?"

Sua pergunta pareceu deixá-la sem resposta. E Temperance Brennan raramente não encontrava respostas para as perguntas que lhe faziam.

Booth não esperou mesmo que ela respondesse. Mas deixou a pergunta no ar da sala, ecoando entre os dois de forma silenciosa enquanto tornou a depositar a cabeça sobre a perna dela.

Inesperadamente, reconfortantemente, os dedos dela tornaram a correr por seus cabelos. Ela prosseguiu com o gesto, e ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Booth notou que o cachorro havia adormecido outra vez, e a chuva que caía lá fora ainda não havia parado.

O barulho das gotas contra as vidraças foi ficando cada vez mais abafado pelo som dos dedos longos e delicados deslizando sobre seus cabelos. Finalmente, ela interrompeu o movimento, descansando a mão pouco abaixo de sua nuca, ligeiramente acima de seu pescoço.

"Você não está sozinho", a voz dela sussurrou.

"Não. Não mais" sussurrou de volta, um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Fechou os olhos, desfrutando o momento, apreciando o delicioso o contato da mão suave e quente que ela mantinha em seu pescoço, e que de repente tornou a mover, deslizando um pouco mais para baixo. Booth sentiu a trilha de arrepio que os dedos dela foram deixando enquanto desciam por seu pescoço.

Pôde sentir o calor que desceu por sua espinha, percorrendo regiões de seu corpo que não puderam ignorar o toque dela.

Levou alguns segundos para processar que ela o estava tocando, de livre e espontânea vontade. A mão agora passeando lentamente sobre a parte superior de suas costas, quase como se estivesse provando a textura de sua pele... ela acariciou um de seus ombros.

Acariciou?

Seria possível que Bones estivesse acariciando seu corpo?

Booth teve de conter um murmúrio que invadiu sua garganta.

Como era possível usar a razão quando a mão dela estava simplesmente massageando seu ombro, descendo suavemente, pressionando levemente os músculos de suas costas?

As unhas de Brennan rasparam ligeiramente a pele no caminho, arrepiando-o, quase o fazendo gemer.

Como algo podia ser tão bom? Apenas ela e ele… sua cabeça sobre a coxa dela, as unhas dela acariciando sua pele.

"Poesia? Sério, Booth?"

Sua pele se arrepiou ainda mais diante do som rouco e sussurrado da voz de Brennan, a pergunta inesperada tirando-o por alguns segundos do enlevo causado pelos toques dela em seu corpo.

Deixou uma leve risada escapar. "É, Bones. Parece que não sou tão idiota quanto você pensava, hein?"

Então uma das mãos dela pousou em seus cabelos, enquanto a outra continuava deslizando sobre suas costas.

A sensação causada pelo contato - e o fato de que era ela quem o estava livremente estabelecendo - causaram uma onda de calor em seu peito.

"Eu só… nunca imaginei que você lesse poesias", ela sussurrou.

"De modo geral, eu gosto de ler. Sempre gostei. Quanto à poesia..." riu novamente. "Eu li aquele poema uma vez, por acaso. E me lembrei de você."

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Ele pensou em erguer a cabeça e olhá-la nos olhos… tentar perceber a reação dela. Mas não precisou. Ela simplesmente afundou a mão que acariciava seus cabelos por entre os fios, causando uma sensação prazerosa de satisfação. Involuntariamente, Booth afundou o rosto entre as pernas dela, gemendo.

Quando se deu conta de seu movimento, consciente da posição em que havia se colocado, ficou totalmente inerte.

Sabia que deveria ter erguido a cabeça, ou no mínimo se afastado no mesmo instante. Mas algo o impediu. Foi mais forte do que seu bom senso e toda a razão.

O cheiro dela.

Ela estava tão perto… tão absurdamente ao alcance...

Booth engoliu em seco. Seu coração estava disparado, saltando de forma furiosa dentro do peito que, pensou, ela sem dúvida conseguia ouvi-lo.

Sentiu o rosto queimar. Abriu levemente os olhos. As metades do tecido sedoso estavam cuidadosamente unidas, talvez a única barreira entre seu rosto e a parte mais íntima dela.

Céus!

Era pedir demais que ele se afastasse.

E ela ainda não havia movido um músculo sequer.

Booth fechou os olhos novamente, tentando pensar com a razão, e não com o desejo que fluía por todo seu corpo. Mas a atitude só intensificou as coisas, quando seu olfato se apurou, e o cheiro dela o invadiu.

Estava perdido. E agora era tudo ou nada.

Perderia tudo ou ganharia o paraíso…

Seu lance – o mais arriscado em todos aqueles anos de parceria – foi dado quando sua mão ergueu inadvertidamente o tecido do robe, expondo uma das coxas, dessa vez completamente.

A visão da pele macia, branca e torneada, o fez sentir-se incrivelmente quente e faminto.

Ela não se moveu. Apenas arrepiou-se.

Num átimo de atrevimento ainda maior do que o anterior, Booth esfregou o nariz contra a coxa macia exposta.

E para sua total surpresa, ela soltou um suspiro, relaxando as pernas, que se abriram um pouco diante do toque.

Booth só conseguia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração ecoando em seus ouvidos quando seus lábios tocaram a parte interna da coxa ao mesmo tempo em que uma das mãos tocou finalmente a pele, tão sedosa quanto o tecido do robe.

A pele de Brennan estava quente. E ele, tomado pela loucura do momento, afundou mais o rosto entre as coxas dela.

Brennan gemeu.

A mão dela que acariciava seus cabelos se enterrou neles, enquanto a outra, sobre suas costas, pressionou levemente a pele no caminho.

Não havia mais volta.

Ele não conseguiria se afastar nem que quisesse.

Ousadamente, sua mão que acariciava a perna de Bones subiu, e seu fôlego quase foi interrompido quando se deu conta de que ela usava uma fina peça íntima de algodão por baixo.

Um grunhido escapou-lhe da garganta, seus lábios entreabertos, sua respiração quente e arfante sobre a pele do interior da coxa macia. Ela abriu um pouco mais as pernas em resposta, enquanto Seeley emitiu um som apertado.

Estava certo de que iria morrer se seus lábios não a tocassem. Encostou-os delicadamente sobre a pele quente de uma coxa. Abriu os lábios, tomando um pouco de pele macia entre eles, experimentando cuidadosamente.

Ela tinha um cheiro intoxicante. E um sabor extraordinariamente excitante.

Sentiu as unhas de Bones se enterrarem em suas costas e o corpo dela estremeceu levemente.

Ela queria saber por que estivera bebendo? Talvez para ter coragem de fazer exatamente o que estava fazendo agora, pensou.

Sem conseguir resistir, seus olhos se ergueram um pouco. Ela estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça reclinada contra o encosto do sofá, os lábios entreabertos. A visão era linda e excitante demais.

Seus olhos se voltaram para a coxa perfeita onde uma de suas mãos descansava, e para o tecido da peça íntima que o separava de seu alvo mais desejado - uma parte de Temperance Brennan que nunca havia visto antes.

Correu os lábios sobre a maciez da coxa novamente, beijando cada centímetro de pele que conseguiu alcançar, sentindo a ereção entre suas pernas latejar e crescer ainda mais. Quando seus lábios chegaram bem próximos ao ponto desejado, inspirou profundamente.

Pôde sentir através do tecido da calcinha como ela estava úmida. Por causa dele. Por causa do que estava fazendo a ela.

A simples noção fez seu desejo se tornar ainda maior, algo que nem imaginava possível. E imediatamente percebeu a reação natural de seu corpo se tornar mais intensa, a rigidez entre suas pernas se tornando quase dolorosa.

Finalmente, seus lábios encontraram o ponto mais ansiado. Depositando um suave beijo sobre a peça íntima quente e levemente umedecida, sentiu-a estremecer, e um suspiro escapou de Brennan. Instigado pela reação dela, Booth moveu um pouco o corpo para uma posição mais confortável, aproximando-se o suficiente de seu tão almejado gol.

A posição o permitiu enterrar o nariz entre as pernas dela, inalando profundamente. As coxas de Brennan imediatamente se abriram quase por completo ante seu gesto, e Booth sorriu. Ela queria aquilo, tanto quanto ele.

Roçou seu nariz gentilmente contra a parte mais sensível dela. Aquele aroma, era simplesmente entorpecente. Quanto mais sentia a essência dela, mais sua cabeça parecia perder toda a razão que lhe restava. Olhando para a peça íntima que ainda cobria seu tão desejado alvo, viu que a parte frontal da calcinha estava completamente úmida. A visão do desejo dela era totalmente afrodisíaca. Aquela era uma imagem que jamais seria possível esquecer, nem mesmo com toda a força de vontade do mundo.

Umedeceu seus lábios, antecipando o que estava inevitavelmente por vir. Correu a ponta da língua levemente sobre a parte próxima à virilha, beijando a pele em seguida. Finalmente ela emitiu um som. Um lindo e ofegante suspiro. E aquilo foi o que bastou para que a barreira se rompesse, sem possibilidade de retorno.

Cada beijo, cada carícia de sua língua sobre a região perigosamente próxima a intimidade de Brennan produzia uma nova e incrivelmente excitante sensação. E ela começou a gemer, quase sem parar. E para sua surpresa, ele também.

Então, ajoelhou-se diante dela, segurando cada um dos joelhos de Brennan com as mãos. Mais uma vez, o cheiro dela o invadiu. Aquele cheiro que o fazia sentir como se nunca tivesse o bastante. Inclinando-se, beijou-a suavemente por cima do tecido macio e molhado da calcinha que ela ainda vestia. Ouviu Temperance arfar, e o corpo dela estremeceu repentinamente.

Seeley mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não podia acreditar onde estava. Era simplesmente a melhor e a mais avassaladora das sensações. Inspirou, tentando conter as reações do próprio corpo. Se não mantivesse o controle, estava quase certo de que alcançaria um orgasmo ali mesmo, naquele minuto.

As coisas estavam rodando novamente em sua cabeça. Mais do que quando o álcool estivera fazendo efeito.

Deixou que sua língua mais uma vez percorresse a peça íntima de algodão, provando o gosto do tecido misturado ao sabor quente e delicado de Temperance Brennan. Então sentiu as unhas dela percorrerem sua cabeça, agarrando e puxando levemente seus cabelos. E diante do gesto, Booth teve a certeza de que ela precisava de mais. Assim como ele.

Com uma das mãos, alcançou a peça, puxando a calcinha pelos quadris arredondados. Bones ergueu-os num gesto quase imediato, permitindo que ele removesse a barreira final. Logo não havia mais nada entre seu rosto e a intimidade dela. Era apenas ela diante dele agora... ela, e puramente ela.

Seus olhos tomaram tempo para apreciar a visão que tinha diante deles. Não havia como descrever o que estava olhando. Qualquer palavra ou termo seria clínico ou grosseiro demais para descrever a magnífica imagem que tinha diante de si naquele momento.

Então, o poema que havia recitado momentos atrás lhe veio outra vez à mente. Ela estava se abrindo diante dele... revelando-se, pétala por pétala...

Sorriu, pensando que talvez devesse escrever sua própria poesia sobre aquela flor que o ninho suave de pêlos escuros abrigava diante de seus olhos.

Quando a ouviu gemer novamente, deslizou a ponta da língua sobre os pequenos lábios que a recobriam como pétalas, saboreando a maciez e o calor.

De repente, para sua total surpresa, ouviu seu nome escapar dos lábios dela.

"Booth…"

Não Seeley.

Booth.

Um nome que ela havia transformado em algo tão íntimo quanto uma carícia.

Precisou olhar para ela, vê-la naquele instante. Ainda de olhos fechados, os lábios semi-abertos, ela tinha uma expressão de puro e completo desejo, uma linha de suor começando a brilhar na testa delicada. E ele perdeu o fôlego por um instante... ela estava indescritivelmente linda, mais do que ele já havia visto em qualquer outra ocasião.

* * *

**Continua...**


	10. Cérebro e Coração

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **10**  
**

* * *

_Oh, estamos um pouco mais perto agora,  
descobrindo o que é a vida..._

* * *

**Cérebro e Coração**

Temperance sentiu quando a língua úmida e morna de Seeley Booth tocou levemente uma de suas partes mais íntimas… a sensação quente e excitante. Seu corpo não pôde se negar ao prazer instantâneo. Mesmo que soubesse o quanto estava se arriscando – mesmo que quisesse ou devesse evitar – o contato foi o bastante para romper sua última barreira entre o que deveria e o que desejava fazer.

Sentir...

Era tudo o que conseguia e queria naquele momento. Sentir a onda de prazer e excitação causada pelos toques de Booth. Os espasmos involuntários de seus quadris pareciam percorrer todo o resto de seu corpo, como numa espécie de eco provocado pelas ondas de endorfina e serotonina liberadas por seu cérebro.

Mas para além das reações químicas, algo mais – que não conseguia explicar – estava acontecendo a ela.

Quando as carícias dele se tornaram ligeiramente mais intensas, varrendo toda a extensão de sua feminilidade, Temperance não conseguiu mais conter o gemido... o nome dele escapou de seus lábios, sem que pudesse ter qualquer controle sobre isso.

Estranhamente, e para sua grande surpresa – jamais havia pronunciado nomes durante o ato sexual, apenas sons indistintos de prazer ou aprovação. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, e havia escapado completamente a seu controle, o nome dele saindo de seus lábios quase como uma necessidade...

Booth…

O nome dele ecoou por sua mente, enquanto sua garganta emitia sons de aprovação e seu corpo se contorcia ligeiramente ao ritmo da língua hábil e quente percorrendo sua intimidade. Podia sentir a saliva de seu parceiro misturar-se à umidade natural que lubrificava seu sexo em resposta às investidas dos lábios dele.

Ela podia ouvir o som arfante da própria respiração, e pôde ouvir também quando ele inspirou profundamente, interrompendo a deliciosa tortura por uma fração de segundos antes de prosseguir – e para sua surpresa e total deleite, ele passou a usar a língua de modo mais intenso, agora não apenas deslizando-a em carícias lentas, mas em investidas profundas e repetidas.

Os gestos fizeram os quadris de Temperance praticamente saltarem do sofá, e um choro angustiado lhe escapou, em evidente resposta ao que ele estava lhe causando. Sem pensar, uma de suas mãos enterrou-se entre os cabelos dele, enquanto a outra agarrou uma das almofadas jogadas a seu lado.

Quando a língua de Booth encontrou delicadamente o ponto mais sensível de seu sexo, explorando-o de forma lânguida e quente, Temperance sentiu o desejo derramar-se em ondas quentes, umidificando-a ainda mais, e as sensações a fizeram recear perder completamente o controle sobre o próprio corpo.

Então ela o ouviu gemer… os sons repetidos que escapavam da garganta dele chegavam a seus ouvidos, os murmúrios guturais que ele emitia enquanto a saboreava excitando-a mais e mais.

Mesmo antes de haverem iniciado um contato físico mais íntimo ela não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez ter se sentido tão quente e tão excitada. Ela nunca havia ardido em desejo e se entregado sem reservas a língua de um amante como agora. O que Booth estava causando a ela era mais do que podia entender e explicar. E naquele exato momento não queria entender nem explicar nada... desde que os lábios quentes e a língua macia dele continuassem o que estavam lhe fazendo, Temperance Brennan não se importava caso o mundo da lógica ruísse completamente naquele mesmo instante.

Seu coração estava disparado, podia ouvir as batidas ecoando em seus próprios ouvidos, sua pulsação acompanhando o ritmo frenético de seus quadris contra o rosto dele.

"Booth… oh, Booth!"

Aquela era sua voz? Ela se perguntou assim que ouviu o murmúrio desesperado.

"Bones…" ela ouviu a resposta dele, tão atordoada quanto a sua.

Ele havia afastado os lábios alguns centímetros para gemer aquele que tinha se tornado quase seu segundo nome.

Bones…

Essa era ela. A única mulher a quem ele chamava de forma tão particular. E Temperance, ao longo dos anos, havia aprendido a se reconhecer naquela simples palavra a qual ele havia dado um significado totalmente novo.

Bones…

Podia sentir seus músculos, sua carne suplicando por ele… e podia jurar que até mesmo seus ossos o queriam.

"Booth!" exclamou, já sentindo o clamor do próprio corpo por uma junção mais completa.

Mas antes de mais nada, ela queria senti-lo também. Tentou tocá-lo, estendendo as mãos até os cabelos dele.

Booth, no entanto, pareceu não entender sua intenção, e prosseguiu com a atenção voltada completamente a seu sexo úmido e latejante.

"Aaahhh…" Temperance suspirou, cerrando os olhos outra vez e entregando-se completamente às investidas dos lábios dele, incapaz de resistir.

A sensação era incrivelmente prazerosa e indescritivelmente enlouquecedora. Sua mente pareceu entrar em estado de suspensão, todo o pensamento fugindo e escapando de seu alcance. A única coisa em que conseguia se concentrar era na habilidosa tortura que Booth exercia sobre ela com dentes, lábios e língua.

Depois dos pensamentos coerentes, Brennan perdeu o controle também sobre seus quadris, que seguiam o passo ditado por ele, pelas carícias e estocadas dele em seu sexo, enquanto ela se sentia à mercê daquele ritmo, ora lento, ora acelerado.

O calor que percorria seu corpo era como uma espécie de febre. Podia sentir o suor em seu pescoço, em seu colo... sentia a saliva dele umidificando o interior de suas coxas, molhando levemente o tecido do sofá logo abaixo de suas pernas.

Seus quadris começaram a se agitar cada vez mais loucamente contra os lábios dele, e Temperance sentiu que estava próxima, bem próxima do gozo. Tentou buscar algum fio de autocontrole que ainda lhe restasse, mas foi inútil. Seu corpo retesou-se, e logo em seguida pequenos espasmos involuntários a atingiram, arrancando um gemido primal de sua garganta.

Sua mente girou. Por trás de seus olhos, na escuridão do êxtase, ela se perdeu... sensações, emoções, corpo e mente, tudo se misturando, e ela já não sabia dizer onde começava ou onde terminava. Era simplesmente a sensação mais gostosa e intensa que já havia experimentado. Em matéria de sexo, nada podia se comparar. Suas experiências prévias não haviam lhe preparado para o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento.

As ondas do clímax começavam a diminuir, lentamente. Ela podia ouvir o som da respiração dele contra sua perna até que os lábios quentes depositaram um beijo delicado na parte interna de sua coxa. O toque sutil teve o poder de fazê-la estremecer e um novo espasmo de prazer a atingiu inesperadamente.

Apertando os cabelos dele entre os dedos, como se fosse uma espécie de âncora entre si e a realidade, Brennan entregou-se a última onda de orgasmo, e uma sensação poderosa e desconhecida a dominou. Sentiu algo dentro do peito se apertar. Sentiu a garganta constrita e, uma sensação morna quando a primeira lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Sem conseguir abrir os olhos, apertou as mãos contra os ombros de Booth. Não conseguia falar. Não conseguia expressar o que estava sentindo, simplesmente teve que se inclinar e abraçá-lo naquele instante.

"Bones..." a voz dele, sussurrada e gentil, chegou a seus ouvidos quando o sentiu erguer-se do chão e sentar-se a seu lado no sofá, trazendo-a para perto dele, envolvendo-a completamente num abraço.

Temperance não conseguia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Apenas sentia uma necessidade enorme de abraçá-lo, de se agarrar a ele como nunca antes.

Booth a segurou firmemente entre os braços, afagando-lhe os cabelos enquanto a balançava levemente.

"Está tudo bem, Bones. Tudo bem…" ele sussurrava contra seu ouvido.

Brennan sentiu-se ridícula, sabia que sua reação era completamente irracional. Mas não podia – nem queria – evitar. Entregou-se a onda de emoção, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto ele a abraçava e a acalmava quase como a uma criança.

"Eu..." tentou dizer, quando se sentiu capaz de abrir os olhos outra vez, afastando-se apenas os centímetros necessários para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eu... nunca me senti assim antes", sussurrou.

Estava sendo sincera. O mais sincera que conseguia ser. Era Booth quem estava ali, diante de dela. E se alguém no mundo merecia toda sua sinceridade, esse alguém era ele.

Não queria mais se esconder, não queria mais fugir. O que havia acabado de experimentar, ela sabia, era apenas uma amostra do que sentiria caso decidisse seguir em frente e dar mais aquele passo com ele. Mas estava disposta a não mais lutar contra os próprios sentimentos.

As emoções sempre haviam lhe dado medo. As emoções que Seeley Booth lhe despertava, em especial. Mas por alguma razão que não saberia explicar, o que estava sentindo naquele momento, apesar de intenso e inesperado, era bom demais para que pudesse recusar ou fugir. Por alguma estranha razão, era assustador e ao mesmo tempo confortável.

"Eu não sei bem o que estou sentindo agora, Booth..." ela o encarou, ainda absorta naquela sensação indescritível. "Mas eu gosto disso."

Seu coração batia com força contra o peito. Temperance entrelaçou as mãos atrás do pescoço de Booth, e um sorriso satisfeito adornou seus lábios enquanto o encarava.

Ele, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso lindo que lhe iluminou todo o semblante.

"Eu disse, Bones..." Booth passou a língua rapidamente sobre os lábios. "Você só precisa se abrir, pouco a pouco... passo a passo... Nós temos tempo para isso."

Seu sorriu expandiu-se ao sentir uma batida um tanto mais acelerada em seu peito.

"Mas eu estou ansiosa", disse.

"Por que?" ele franziu a testa, deslizando uma das mãos por suas costas, enviando uma trilha de arrepios por sua espinha.

"Porque eu já quero passar para o próximo passo."

Suas palavras pareceram tomá-lo de surpresa. Ela viu a expressão de Booth ir do choque a alegria em poucos segundos. E o sorriso que ele abriu em seguida pareceu despertar aquela nova e inexplicável onda de sensações que tomavam seu coração de assalto.

Sem pensar mais, Temperance aproximou seu rosto ao dele. "Booth, em vez de ficar me olhando... será que você pode me beijar? Agora?"

Sua risada diante da expressão surpresa dele foi abafada logo em seguida, quando os lábios do parceiro cobriram os seus. A carícia iniciou-se de forma lenta, tornando-se mais exigente à medida que suas mãos começaram a descer pelo torso nu de Booth, lânguida e provocadoramente, as unhas raspando delicadamente os músculos firmes e torneados. Tórax... abdômen... e mais abaixo... seus dedos logo encontraram a tolha, única peça que o escondia dela. Temperance desfez o nó, finalmente liberando acesso ao corpo do homem que tanto desejava.

Ele emitiu um som abafado de prazer quando sua mão alcançou-lhe o membro ereto... firme e quente. Seus dedos o envolveram, apertando ligeiramente a rigidez masculina, gemendo diante da sensação prazerosa de tê-lo em suas mãos... literalmente.

Seu coração saltou mais forte. Suas respirações se uniram em total inconstância. E ela pôde sentir o gosto de seu sexo na língua dele, o que a deixou zonza e deliciosamente territorial. Ele era todo seu agora, e por menos racional que aquele pensamento fosse, a agradou. Muito.

* * *

**Well, well, well... estamos perto de um desfecho agora. Espero que tenham gostado até aqui. Agradeço imensamente as reviews recebidas e fico feliz em saber que apesar desta história ser uma NC-17, na opinião de muitos leitores a delicadeza foi mantida ao longo do caminho.**

**Então... até o próximo capítulo ;)**


	11. Precipitações Finais

**Título: Enquanto A Chuva Caía**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores. Por favor, leve em consideração o alerta antes de prosseguir com a leitura!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **11/11**  
Status: **Completa

**Linha do tempo: **Esta história se situa na 5ª temporada da série, alguns meses após os acontecimentos do episódio 100

**Sumário: **Uma noite de álcool, chuva e solidão acompanhada…

* * *

_Deixe-a cair...  
Por favor, não pare a chuva_

* * *

**Precipitações Finais**

A língua macia dela passeou por seu torso, arrepiando gostosamente a pele no caminho. Suas pernas se enlaçaram, enquanto seus corpos deslizavam um contra o outro. Foi o suficiente para trazer à sua mente imagens vívidas de meia hora atrás, quando seus membros haviam se encontrado daquela mesma forma pela primeira vez.

As sensações de seu corpo abrigado pelo dela, peles e músculos se encontrando, se envolvendo, roçando, deslizando e se completando ainda reverberavam por suas veias...

E mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, ele ainda se sentia faminto. Incrivelmente excitado. Parecia que nunca teria o suficiente dela, quanto mais provava, mais desejava de Temperance Brennan.

Lentamente, ela ergueu uma das mãos até seu pescoço, emaranhando os dedos por entre os cabelos na base de sua nuca. Ela então inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, o suficiente para pressionar os lábios contra os seus.

Ao mesmo tempo, Brennan deu um pequeno solavanco de quadris em direção a uma de suas mãos. Booth sorriu levemente e moveu um dos dedos contra a maciez do sexo dela. O corpo de sua parceira arqueou-se em resposta, de uma forma tão forte que em segundos sentiu uma nova ereção, quase como num reflexo.

Deslizou as mãos sobre os quadris dela, viajando um pouco mais abaixo, deslizando sobre os músculos do belo traseiro de Temperance. Sua respiração era quente, arfando contra o pescoço dela quando ergueu uma das pernas da parceira e posicionou-a sobre seu próprio quadril, ganhando melhor acesso ao ponto de encaixe. E então seus corpos estavam unidos novamente. A firmeza contra a suavidade. O calor e a umidade formando uma mistura intensa e deliciosa.

Sua boca fechou-se sobre a dela, língua, lábios e dentes trabalhando na doce e úmida cavidade que o recebia com avidez e entrega.

Seus quadris começaram a mover-se como de comum acordo, e suas mãos viajaram pelas costas dela, segurando-a contra seu corpo, enquanto ambos se moviam na direção inevitável da loucura.

Ela puxou seus cabelos num gesto desesperado, nitidamente desligada de qualquer pensamento racional naquele momento, perdida no redemoinho de prazer no qual se jogavam sobre aquela cama pela terceira vez na madrugada chuvosa.

Ao sentir-se a poucos milímetros de um novo êxtase, Seeley diminuiu o ritmo, e pôde ouvi-la gemer em frustração. Queria controlar o próprio corpo, mas percebeu que ela também estava perto de uma nova onda de satisfação. Então, retirou-se alguns centímetros de dentro dela para, em seguida, preenchê-la por completo novamente.

Ela gemeu. Ele ficou parado por um breve momento, apenas admirando-a. O rosto suado e a expressão de puro prazer de Brennan o atingiram em cheio, fazendo insurgir toda a necessidade e paixão que sentia por ela – e sim, amor... o amor que os havia levado até ali depois de tantos anos, naquela chuvosa e bendita madrugada.

Brennan estendeu os braços, agarrando-o de modo urgente, trazendo-o para mais perto do corpo quente e delicado. Podia senti-la tremer, novamente à beira da satisfação, movendo-se agitada e ritmadamente contra seu corpo.

Seeley sentiu as unhas dela afundarem em suas costas, enquanto ela envolveu seus quadris com as pernas, agarrando-se a seu corpo como se ele fosse a última esperança de salvação.

Ele afundou-se dentro dela, os quadris movendo-se com urgência, buscando dar a Temperance a libertação que ela ansiava. Contra toda a lógica com que cientistas poderiam descrever a junção de dois corpos, Booth sentia que naquele momento não eram mais dois... porém um só. Percorrendo um só ritmo, uma só cadência. E de alguma forma, quando os dedos dela se perderam em seus cabelos ao atingir o clímax, segurando sua nuca de forma tão carinhosa, apesar da violência das sensações que a percorriam e a faziam estremecer, Seeley soube que ela sentia da mesma forma... ela não estava pensando nas regras da física naquele momento, mas simplesmente se deixando levar pela magia produzida por seus corações, batendo no mesmo ritmo.

Deslizou seus dedos pelos cabelos de Brennan, beijando-lhe a cabeça enquanto sentia a respiração dela recobrar a calma. Ela o envolveu em um abraço quente, aninhando o rosto em seu pescoço. Naquele instante, Seeley sentiu tamanha ternura no toque dela, que suas mãos a trouxeram para mais perto de seu corpo, e inexplicavelmente lágrimas arderam em seus olhos. Inspirando, piscou para afastá-las, e levando os lábios aos cabelos macios, beijou-a gentilmente.

Em resposta, Brennan ergueu a cabeça, e os lábios dela encontraram os seus, num toque suave. Booth a recebeu, numa lenta exploração. Ela tinha o melhor gosto que podia se lembrar já ter provado na vida. Muito melhor do que qualquer torta, mais delicioso do que da última vez em que a havia beijado minutos atrás, se aquilo era possível.

Repentinamente, com alguma surpresa, sentiu as paredes internas dela se contraírem outra vez contra seu membro em uma nova série de trêmulos espasmos. Prazer correu por suas veias em fluxos cada vez mais fortes. Ela estava gozando novamente, e dessa vez Seeley a seguiu. Ao senti-la arquear as costas contra si, perdeu a última amarra que o prendia à realidade. E a seguiu rumo à insanidade de um novo êxtase.

Booth ficou rígido nos braços dela, e a onda se quebrou... um gemido rouco e alto escapou-lhe da garganta.

Ambos permaneceram abraçados durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, embalados serenamente pela cadência de suas respirações. Lentamente a irregularidade de seus batimentos foi se ajustando, e eles começaram a relaxar em harmonia, até um ponto em que seu peito subia e descia em uníssono ao dela, colado aos seios macios. Aquele era um tipo completamente novo de intimidade para ele, compartilhando os ritmos de seus corações e suas respirações... de suas vidas.

Temperance então se moveu, erguendo a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. Naquele instante em que seus olhares se encontraram, o coração de Seeley deu um leve salto, e ele se perguntou se não teria desafiado o destino e agora teria de pagar o preço.

Mas logo reconheceu que o destino estava a seu lado quando ela sorriu para ele.

Sim, tinha que acontecer. Se assim não fosse, nenhum dos dois estaria ali agora, os corpos colados e suados, saciados e ainda assim unidos como se fosse cedo demais para se separarem.

Ele então ergueu ligeiramente o queixo delicado dela com uma das mãos. Os lábios de Brennan se partiram, como se o esperassem em silencioso convite. Sua boca moveu-se lentamente sobre a dela, outra vez. Suavemente. Saboreando o momento. Mas logo não era o suficiente. O ritmo de seus lábios se tornou sôfrego, exigente. Ela moveu-se contra seu corpo, pressionando a boca mais firmemente contra a sua. Os braços de Brennan envolveram-lhe o pescoço, mantendo-o ainda mais junto a ela.

Deus, isso era bom! Realmente muito bom.

Logo suas mãos estavam novamente vagando sobre ela. E em toda parte que conseguiam alcançar - quadris, costas, nádegas, seios… Dois de seus dedos circundaram um mamilo enrijecido, arrepiando levemente a sedosa pele nua.

Ela gemeu dentro de sua boca, arrancando-lhe um murmúrio satisfeito em resposta, enquanto sua língua deslizou sobre a dela em uma carícia longa e lenta... preenchendo a boca ... como seu corpo havia preenchido o dela pouco antes.

Booth sentiu-a inspirar profundamente em meio ao beijo, tomando fôlego por um momento. Ele então diminuiu o ritmo e se afastou delicadamente dos lábios dela, retirando-se também do abrigo quente do sexo úmido de Brennan, sentindo-a estremecer diante da separação.

Ele próprio sentiu frio diante da sensação de perda. Por isso tornou a abraçá-la, mantendo-a junto a si em seus braços. Fechou os olhos, suspirando e acariciando as costas macias. Sentiu-a aconchegar a cabeça contra seu peito.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?" sua voz saiu num murmúrio preguiçoso, apertando-a um pouco mais contra si.

"Obrigada."

Levou alguns segundos para que as palavras rompessem a nuvem de satisfação que ainda o envolvia e fizessem registro em sua mente. Quando finalmente fizeram, perguntou, confuso "Por que?"

"Por bater à minha porta de madrugada, e pelo seu plano de insistir em me arrancar da minha solidão."

Ele sorriu. Estava nas nuvens.

Estava se sentindo induvidosamente nas nuvens. Macias, aconchegantes e perfeitas nuvens.

Booth sentiu os quadris se arquearem sem planejar. Simplesmente aconteceu. Assim como a mão direita dela pareceu encontrar seu traseiro sem aviso, apertando-o ligeiramente.

"Céus, Bones! Você é insaciável" murmurou, sem conter o riso.

"Você me deixou assim, Booth. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma relação sexual e você me despertou a libido adormecida."

"Você e sua boquinha desenfreada" ele riu, divertindo-se do modo como ela falava com tanta naturalidade a respeito dos próprios desejos. "E a propósito, só para constar... eu não planejei nada, Bones. Simplesmente... aconteceu."

"Eu acredito em você" ela disse, solene, enquanto deslizava uma das mãos em seu peito.

"Só queria saber uma coisa..." comentou, deslizando os dedos distraidamente pelas costas dela.

"O que?"

"Como, por todos os santos, não acordamos o cachorro com... você sabe..." gesticulou, sem conseguir ser tão direto quanto ela.

"Ah! Você fala sobre quando estávamos no sofá, e o sexo or..."

"Bones!" exclamou, dando-lhe um leve tapa nas nádegas perfeitas.

Ela riu, divertida.

"Eu acho que o Thunder deve estar exausto. Ele teve uma noite e tanto" Brennan o beijou no queixo, aconchegando-se em seu peito.

"Acho que não só ele" murmurou, sorrindo.

"Certamente" ela sorriu também.

"Espera..."

"O que?" ela ergueu a cabeça de seu peito para encará-lo.

"Como você o chamou?"

"Quem? O cachorro?"

"É..." Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas, provocativamente. "Eu ouvi você dizer Thunder, foi?"

Ela pareceu ficar um tanto constrangida, procurando uma resposta.

"Você gostou da minha sugestão, afinal. Admita!" provocou-a, beliscando levemente o traseiro dela.

"Eu só achei apropriado já que você o trouxe numa madrugada de chuva e..."

"A verdade é que eu sou o melhor com essas coisas de nomes e apelidos... Bones!" sorriu, somente para provocá-la mais.

"Convencido!" dessa vez ela o beliscou travessamente.

Em meio aos risos, trocaram mais um lânguido beijo, acomodando-se nos braços um do outro em seguida.

Os olhos de Booth avistaram a luz do relógio de cabeceira dela, que marcava 5:35 da manhã de sábado. Um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. O dia estava só começando. Assim como ele sabia que uma nova relação entre os dois acabava de começar.

Fechando os olhos, respirou profundamente, aspirando o suave perfume dos cabelos de Brennan. Ela aninhou-se melhor contra seu peito, ronronando. E Seeley Booth soube que não poderia se sentir mais feliz enquanto tinha em seus braços a mulher que amava.

Abraçados, os dois adormeceram embalados pelo som da chuva que continuava a cair lá fora.

* * *

*** Esta história foi inspirada em uma antiga fic de Arquivo-X, lida há muitos anos atrás por mim, na qual o agente Fox Mulder batia à porta de sua parceira, Dana Scully, de madrugada, bêbado e molhado de chuva. Essa ideia, um belo dia, ficou martelando na minha cabeça: o que aconteceria se o agente Seeley Booth estivesse na mesma situação e aparecesse deliciosamente ensopado de chuva, depois de uns tragos, de madrugada, na porta de uma certa antropóloga forense? Bem, este é o resultado =)**

**Espero que os que acompanharam esta fan fic tenham gostado; espero realmente que tenha sido uma boa leitura. Mesmo em se tratando de NC-17, creio que uma boa história é importante. Assim, espero que a leitura tenha sido um bom entretenimento ;)**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada pela receptividade, pelos comentários divertidos e elogiosos que recebi ao longo do processo, e que foram um grande incentivo para que eu seguisse até o último capítulo desta história.**

**Ah, embora não tenha sido uma song fic, como amo música, sempre escrevo ouvindo alguma coisa. No caso desta fan fiction, a música de fundo que ajudou na inspiração foi "Please, don´t stop the rain", na voz de James Morrison, da qual foram usados alguns versos no início de cada capítulo. **

**Já os versos recitados por Booth são trechos da poesia "Petal by Petal" do poeta norte-americano, ****Edward Estlin Cummings.**** * **


End file.
